The Potter Twins: the First Three Years
by surf all day and do the hula
Summary: UPDATED! OLD CHAPTERS CHANGED! Harry had a twin sister called Chloe, James never died, and now the Potter Twins are at Hogwarts. AU.
1. Happy Birthday

**OMG ITS BEEN UPDATED AND CHANGED!**

**SO YOU BETTER READ IT!**

**AND REVIEW IT!**

* * *

Harry Potter woke up to the scent of bacon and eggs wafting up to his room. He bolted up quickly it was his eleventh birthday. He jumped up like any ten year old would and ran quickly down stairs jumping on each of them.

'The birthday boy's up!' James said to his son ruffling Harry's messy black hair, 'how'd you sleep kid?'

'Well,' he said thinking hard, 'it was hard to sleep at first, you know because I was so excited, but then when I fell asleep at about midnight I dunno because the next thing I knew I was awake and I could smell bacon and eggs,' he said eager to answer his father.

'Well do you want to open your presents first?' James said leading him to the kitchen, he then looked around adding, 'so where's the birthday girl?'

'Yup!' Harry said answering the present question. There was a pile of presents on the kitchen table, waiting for him to open them.

'Harry, that's Chloe's. See it has her name on it,' James said pointing to the card.

'Oh,' he said dropping the present.

'I'm here!' Chloe yelled running down the stairs, her dark brown hair in a loose ponytail. 'Don't start without me!'

'Happy Birthday Chlo-bo!' James said hugging his daughter, 'now Harry, might I point out, to miss out on another episode of last years kafuffle yours are on that side of the table and Chloe, yours are there,' he indicated to the masking tape line across the table.

Chloe and swapped sides of the table, 'there's a surprise at the bottom of them all,'

Harry opened the largest one he could get his hands on, he ripped the wrapping off it, he shouted, 'you got her! You got her!' It was the white owl he picked out last weekend, 'you got… I'll think of a name later!' he said throwing the wrapping paper on the floor.

Chloe opened her large present, it was a basket with cushions in it, her face slightly fell, but then a small tabby kitten curled around her feet, she shrieked with joy, 'DUCK! You got Duck!' She had chosen it last weekend as well and had been deciding on names all week.

'Duck?' James laughed, 'what are you going to call your owl Harry?'

'Er, Hedwig, I'll call her Hedwig,' James laughed at that too, his kids were nuts.

When finally after unwrapping all their presents at top speed they found two envelopes Harry looked at his curiously, it was addressed to him.

Mr H. Potter 

_The Attic / Second Room_

_Godric's Hollow_

_Oxford_

'OH MY GOD! THE HOGWARTS LETTERS ARE HERE!' Harry yelled running around the house. Chloe franticly tore open her letter that was addressed to:

Miss C. Potter 

_The Attic / First Room_

_Godric's Hollow_

Oxford 

She tore open the envelope, almost ripping the letter in half before reading it.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY 

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all the necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

'Oh no!' Chloe looked like she was about to cry.

'What is it?' James asked a little concerned that perhaps she wanted to be home schooled.

'We have to reply by today, it's too late!' Chloe started crying.

'Oh, don't worry about that, I sent the owl the other day, so it's alright, the letters arrived about two weeks ago, I thought I'd show them to you on your birthday though, so I sent the reply ages ago.' Chloe brightened up.

'Can we have breakfast now? I'm starving,' Harry moaned he had already let Hedwig out and she was currently flapping around the living room.

'Yeah help yourself,' James said pointing to the kitchen.

'What? No waiter?' Chloe asked acting repulsed.

'Your lucky I even cooked,' James said.

'I think we're lucky Dad knows how to cook,' Harry said taking two pieces of bacon and one egg, 'hey pancakes!'

'I know! Choc Chip! As per my request,' Chloe said grinning half way through her second one.

'Ok, but only three,' Harry said grinning.

'Pig,' Chloe said beginning this morning's banter.

'Correct me if I'm wrong, but as I recall you were the one rolling in the mud last week,' Harry said pointedly.

'I wasn't rolling I was having a mud fight with Nick around the corner, and so where you,' Chloe replied.

Nick was their Muggle friend who Chloe and Harry were friends with at their old Muggle school, he lived near them so they caught the bus together and after school helped each other with their homework. He had been very upset when he discovered that Harry and Chloe where off to boarding school up North.

'Well I wasn't the one so eager to get in the mud in the first place.'

'Yeah neither was I, it was Nick,' Chloe said. 'Can we go to Diagon Alley today?'

'Yes, I was planning for us to go today anyway,' James said. 'I have some Quidditch gear to pick up.'

'Can I get a new broomstick? Because I wanna play Quidditch,' Harry asked.

'You know I want to say yes but I don't want you expelled in your first term, wait till Christmas,' James said.

'Aww, come on, please?'

'Now, now you're starting to sound like your cousin Dudley,' James said.

Harry screwed up his face in disgust, being compared and found similar to Dudley Dursley was one of the greatest insults you could have in the Potter household. Dudley's mother, Harry and Chloe's Aunt Petunia, was their mother Lily's older sister, and was completely anti-magic. The Potters only saw them once a year when they went to their Grandparents place for Christmas. Aunt Petunia always insisted that the Potters be seated at the other end of the table and encouraged Dudley to either pick on Chloe and Harry or to just ignore them.

'Now that was harsh,' Chloe said.

'Sorry Harry but rules are rules as your Mum and good old Remus used to say, although Remus still does…' James furrowed his eyebrows for a second. 'But you have to learn how to fly a broomstick anyway…'

'But I can already fly,' Harry pointed out.

'Well then you'll get top in your class for that,'

'Ahem,' Chloe said.

'Ok, Chloe and Harry will both get top in their class,' James said smiling at his kids. 'How about you two go get changed and then we can go. Washing up's on me today.'

The two kids groaned at one of James' many over used jokes that all fathers seem to forever use. James shook his head smiling and then muttered a spell and the dishes stared to clean themselves.

Harry and Chloe ran up stairs to their attic room before James could crack any more lame jokes. It was large and was divided into four parts, two being bedrooms, one a bathroom and the other a rumpus room. Chloe's room was white with one dark purple swayed effects wall; she had one of those tower windows with the window seats with purple, pink and blue cushions. She rummaged through her wardrobe for some clothes and then quickly did her hair.

Harry's room was extremely messy, it was painted white and blue, supporting his favourite Quidditch team, Tutshill Tornadoes, who his father was the captain for, for the past ten years, ever since he quit as an Aurora. Harry chucked on whatever he found on his floor and quickly ran downstairs.

'Harry, can't you at least _try _to do something with your hair? That goes for you to James,' Chloe said using her father's name, in a tone that reminded James exactly of Lily. Chloe handed Harry a comb.

'Chloe, don't do that, you sound exactly like your mother, and if you have too at least call me Dad,' James said sighing taking the comb off Harry. Chloe smirked at him and James shook his head at her, 'that attitude of yours will be the death of you, you know kid?'

'Come on lets just go, let's go!' Chloe said tugging on James' arm.

'Right then, over to the fireplace, you go first Chloe,' James said.

Chloe stepped into the fireplace, threw the floo powder on the floor of the fire place and clearly said 'Diagon Alley!' Harry followed her, then James apparated.

'James! Ova 'ere!' A large man with a mass of tangly dark hair. 'Haven't seen you lot in a long while. The kids are all grown up!'

'Hagrid!' James beamed walking over to him, 'what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at Hogwarts?'

'School business, you?' Hagrid replied looking down at Chloe and Harry who were just getting over shock at the size of the man, if in fact he was a man, neither were quite sure.

'Taking Chloe and Harry to get their school stuff,' James replied. They walked outside to the dustbins and opening the doorway into Diagon Alley.

'Well, I better let you go, they look anxious to get their things, see ya 'round James. Chloe, Harry, I'll see you at school then,' Hagrid waved as they went their separate ways.

'So, what are we should we get first?' James asked.

'Quidditch,' was all Harry could make out.

'Uniforms it is then,' James said smirking. Harry and Chloe looked at him dumbstruck. 'Well you do want to get the boring stuff knocked over in the first hour or so before you get to the good stuff don't you?'

'No not really,' Chloe said.

'Look, kid, if there's one thing I've learnt in life it's to get the boring stuff done quickly in about two minutes so then you have two hours to do the fun stuff,' James said looking at his kids in his serious face. 'So what do you say to that?'

'Can we have some ice cream?' Harry asked after a lot of thought.

'Look, how about we go and get your uniforms and then we'll get some ice cream seeing as you're a messy eater and will probably spill it everywhere,' James said leading Harry and Chloe to _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_, to get their uniforms. In the store there was already a pale blonde boy being pinned up. 'How about while you get your uniforms, and I'll meet you in _Quality Quidditch Supplies, _eh?'

Chloe's eye's bore into him as if too say, 'your going too leave us to get school uniforms so you can go look at pictures of yourself?' But all she said was, 'fine,' and Harry just looked pissed off.

'Hogwarts dears?' Madam Malkin asked.

'Mmhm,' Chloe replied.

'Right this way, we're always busy this time of year, another boy your age is getting pinned up right now…' she kept going on about all sorts of people who were in the shop and why, the majority of them being non-surprisingly for Hogwarts. Harry went first as Chloe wandered over to look at Quidditch robes.

'Hullo,' the blonde boy said, 'first year Hogwarts too?'

'Yeah,' Harry replied.

'My fathers next door buying my books and my mother's up the street looking at wands. Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years aren't allowed their own brooms though, I'll probably bully father into buying me one though and sneak it in some how…'

Harry wondered why the boy was telling him his life story. He could already tell he wasn't going to like this boy very much, he reminded him of his cousin Dudley.

'Have you got your own broom?' the boy asked.

'Yeah, but I'm getting a new one for my birthday next year,' Harry replied.

'Play Quidditch at all?'

'Just mucking around stuff. I wanna play properly, but first years aren't allowed.'

'I play Quidditch, father says it's a crime if they don't pick me for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?'

Harry thought this was an extremely dumb question seeing most people didn't know what they'd be in until they were sorted, 'nup.'

'Well, no one really knows until they get there,' so not all blondes are dumb Harry thought, most of the time anyway, 'but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been… imagine if they put me in Hufflepuff, I'd leave, wouldn't you?'

Harry wished the boy would shut up, anyone who was in Slytherin was no good, he had been brought up by this belief all his life, and everyone in that house became dark wizards or witches. He personally thought he would leave if he was placed in Slytherin.

'I say look at that man!' The boy said. Hagrid was standing outside waving at him. Harry waved back and so did Chloe on the other side of the room.

'That's Hagrid, he works at Hogwarts,'

'Oh, he's like a servant isn't he?' Harry was extremely tempted to hit him he was annoying him so much.

'He's the gamekeeper,' Harry came to the conclusion he didn't like the boy at all.

'Yes, exactly. I heard he's a sort of savage… lives in a hut in the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, and tries to do magic but sets fire to his bed.'

'I think he's brilliant,' Harry said coldly wishing he knew more about the man to back up his point, Chloe came over as a girl on the other side of the room left and started getting her clothes fitted.

'Do you?' said the boy with a slight sneer, 'why is he with you, where are your parents?'

'He's not with me, my dad's looking at Quidditch gear, robe fitting bores him,' Harry replied coldly again.

'Oh, he is our kind aren't they?'

'Well how many Quidditch players are muggles? And yes they are _our kin__d_.'

The boy continued on ignoring Harry, 'I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're not the same; they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they got their letter, imagine. I think they should keep in just the old wizarding families. What's your surname anyway?'

'That's done my dear,' Harry delighted with an excuse to get away from the boy, and he hopped down and waited for Chloe who seemed to have found a much more normal person to talk to.

000

Chloe looked at all the Quidditch Robes, she already had her own Tutshill jersey and robes because of her dad, she loved Quidditch, her favourite position being Beater, but then she only really liked it at home because she liked to aim Bludger's at Harry's head. Chloe saw Harry being measured up, he was talking to a pale blonde boy, Harry had this look of great annoyance on his face, all Chloe did was laugh, she looked outside and Hagrid was there waving at them, Chloe waved back as she was called over by a witch to have her robes fitted.

She climbed up on the stool and looked over at the girl next to her, 'hi, I'm Chloe Potter, you starting at Hogwarts too?' Chloe asked introducing herself, she liked meeting new people.

'Yes,' said the girl nervously, she had bushy brown hair and brown eyes, Chloe thought she could be really pretty if she made an attempt at her appearance, 'I'm Hermione Granger,'

'You sound nervous,' Chloe said speaking before she thought about what she was saying, which probably made Hermione a lot more nervous.

'Well, yes, because you see, my parents aren't magic, and I had no idea that the magical world existed until I got my letter, I was so surprised, my parents thought it was a joke at first, but then we found it was all real, it was so exciting,' Hermione said trying to sound calm and collected.

'Cool, my mum was Muggle born – Muggles are non-magic people – and she was like you, she got accepted, and she was so surprised, her sister hates magic, calls all of us freaks, my dad say's it's because she's jealous, but you know. Well my mum and dad used to be Aurora's – they're like the wizard army/police, they fight dark wizards – my mum died fighting against You-Know-Who, so she's a hero, and now my dad play's Seeker for the Tutshill Tornadoes- it's a Quidditch team, played on brooms, don't worry, you'll see when you get to Hogwarts, so where are your parents?' Chloe said all this at about 100 miles an hour none of her sentences making much sense.

'Um, they're on this tour thing of Diagon Alley, all us, erm, Muggles was it? Well all the Muggle students have a special day for coming, at the moment the parents are all sitting in the Leaky Cauldron with a witch and wizard, I think they might teach at Hogwarts, I don't know, but they're getting filled in on everything,' Hermione replied, 'where are yours? I mean your dad?'

'Well,' Chloe began launching into it like it was an epic tale. 'My dad's supposed to be here with us but he couldn't be bothered to hang around watching us get our robes so he wandered over to _Quality Quidditch Supplies_, just across the street there. It's really annoying cause he left me and Harry in this boring old place – ow!' Chloe yelped as one of the needles pining her robes together pined her in the arm Hermione laughed.

'Is Harry your brother?' Hermione asked.

'Yeah, my twin, kinda unfortunate, he's that loser over there looking sick to death of that kid he's talking too,' Chloe said indicating over to the other side of the room with her head.

'You're done love,' the witch who was fixing up Hermione's robes said, Hermione got down from the stool.

'Well, see ya on the train, bye,' Hermione's parents had just turned up and they paid for her robes and she left the shop, Harry had finished by now and had taken Chloe's spot over near the Quidditch robes, finally after minutes of being bored, Chloe was released and James came to pay for their robes.

'Well, I already have a friend, her name's Hermione Granger, she's Muggle, and really nice, but she has really thick hair and big teeth, so it's lucky she has a friend like me,' Chloe said smiling.

'That's good, just try and not say things like that to her face though, she may not like it. But at least you wont be a loner like Harry,' James said innocently.

'Hey! I met someone, I think I already have an enemy,' Harry said proudly.

'Well that's better than a friend, I had _Snivellus,_ whose real name is Severus Snape, and now you have…' James said proudly waiting for Harry to add the blonde boy's name.

'Well he didn't say his name, but from what I could tell, I think he might be a Malfoy, blonde hair, pale skin, rat sort of face…and stuck up, and he hopes to be in Slytherin,' Harry replied.

'Ah, excellent choice, now there's the bookshop, and don't mention the ice cream because you'll get kicked out of the shop for having food in there and spilling it, trust me, I know,' James had a look on his face like he was remembering back to his time in Hogwarts.

'Can't we get wands first? Cause then as soon as we get books we can start hexing each other,' Harry said.

'Er, not just yet,' James said as they went to get their books. 'And no hexing in public.'

And as soon as that was done Harry was right back to asking about wands and ice cream.

'So, do you want to get your wands now?' James asked.

'Yup!' Chloe said, she had been dying to get a wand ever since she learnt how talk.

'Well your not getting one, tough luck we're going home,' James said seriously. Chloe looked like she was going to explode, 'you do realise that was a joke right?'

The Potter's walked into _Ollivanders _to get their wands, they were met by an old man who they found just slightly creepy, Mr Ollivander, 'ah, James Potter, I wondered when I might see you next, mahogany, eleven inches, pliable, if I remember correctly?'

'It still amazes me how you remember all that,' James replied shaking his head.

Mr Ollivander smiled and looked down at Harry and Chloe, he had silvery eyes which scared them both, 'now which one shall we start with?'

'Ooh me!' Chloe said jumping forward, Ollivander measured her up and then disappeared into the vast amount of shelves.

'Try this one, nine inches, flexible, Beachwood and dragon heartstring,' Ollivander handed her the wand, Chloe waved it a little too enthusiastically causing a number of sparks to shoot out and jump all over the room, 'no, no, let's see, ah, willow, swishy like your mothers, eleven inches, unicorn hair,' Chloe waved the wand just as enthusiastically as the last time, but this time a number of red and gold lights poured out the end, 'ah, perfect, well, Harry your turn,'

Chloe beamed that she had found her wand so quickly, believing that it would mean she was intelligent. Harry took a lot longer however, Ollivander seemed interested in Harry's scar, the one that had been shaped when the twins where one year old, Voldemort had tried to kill Harry, but of course the killing curse did not work for some odd reason. Ten minutes and about a million wands later Harry finally found his wand, holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, supple Ollivander had said.

'Curious, curious,' Ollivander muttered.

'Umm, excuse me, but what's curious?' Harry asked slightly confused.

Ollivander's silvery eyes flitted over Harry's face, 'the phoenix that gave the feather for your wand gave only one other feather, it's curious to see that the brother of this wand gave you that scar,' Harry backed away, Chloe snorted, and James nudged her to be quiet.

'Alright,' James began quietly. 'We should get going now.'

He hurried over to the counter to pay for the wands so that they could get out of Ollivanders quickly. James didn't want to worry Harry about the whole wand thing, so he bought him ice cream and pretended it was his idea before heading home.

* * *

**hope you liked my changes.**

**Lily's dead, it works better that way.**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Going to Hogwarts

**Enjoy it while it lasts... and then review.**

* * *

'Chloe get up now! You'll miss the train which leaves… soon!' James called out.

Chloe jumped out of bed and pulled a pair of jeans and a t-shirt on, she chucked her hair up into a ponytail without brushing it and ran downstairs. Her luggage was already packed and Duck was curled up on her trunk asleep.

'Dad I think I'll skip breakfast today,' Chloe said meagrely. She looked over at Harry who was wolfing down bacon and eggs.

'All done! Can we go now?' Harry asked wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

'Yup, sure you don't want anything Chlo?' James asked.

'Sure as, ok lets go,' Chloe grabbed her trunk and pushed duck off. Duck looked up at her and glared in a cat sort of way, 'c'mon Duck, we're going to Hogwarts!'

Harry picked up Hedwig's cage and put her in the back of the car, James took his trunk and dumped it in the boot, followed by Chloe's, which was declared the heaviest of them all. Chloe slid into the back with Duck on her lap.

'Come on we've got to go now! We'll be late! Dad, we've got to go!' Chloe rambled on.

Harry rolled his eyes, 'Chloe we still have twenty minutes… Dad get in the car and start driving!'

'Harry don't speak to me like that!' James said shutting the boot of the car.

Chloe poked her tongue out at him, 'yeah don't speak to your father like that,' she said sounding exactly as Lily would have, which scared James thoroughly.

Harry hit Chloe on the arm, Chloe hit Harry back, 'oi slow down back there, we're going, we're going,' James said getting into the drivers seat. He sped up, and weaved in and out of the muggle traffic; they arrived with five minutes till the train would leave.

A group of red heads walked towards the barrier to Platform 9 and ¾. Harry and Chloe watched in amazement as they all walked through the barrier, 'see it's not that hard…' James said. 'Chloe, Harry, go get yourselves a trolley.'

The two ran off as James pulled the trunks out of the back, 'ok Chloe, you go first, then Harry and I'll follow after, ok?' Chloe and Harry nodded as they ran to the barrier. 'Think of it as a race.'

Chloe grabbed the trolley's handle as hard as she possibly could, took a deep breath, squeezed her eyes shut and ran straight through the barrier. She opened one eye, and then the other, an enormous scarlet engine was right in front of her, she opened her mouth, but she had no idea what to say, she was joined two seconds later by Harry and James.

'I won,' Chloe grinned.

'Oh my god! It's so red!' Harry said and Chloe rolled her eyes.

They looked around the platform, Harry noticed a round-faced boy who was saying,

'Gran, I've lost my toad again,'

'_Oh_ Neville,' his grandmother said.

Chloe saw a boy with dreadlocks surrounded by a crowd, 'give us a look Lee, go on,' Chloe drifted slightly to the side and craned her neck to try and see, he lifted the lid of the box, a few people shrieked, Chloe swore she saw a long hairy leg stick out.

'Dad, I want a spider!' Chloe said and James ignored her as Chloe was always saying she wanted things.

'Hey you want a hand?' it was the red heads, twins.

'Yes please,' Harry said. One of them helped Harry and the other with Chloe.

'Hey you two are identical twins!' Chloe said.

'Jeez, no shit right?' one of them replied.

Chloe went red, 'well, its just that me and Harry are twins, but you know, not identical, too bad Harry wasn't a girl, but he's close enough,' Chloe always rambled on about random things to people she didn't know.

'Blimey,' said the twin who was helping Harry, pointing at his scar, 'Are you-?'

'He _is_,' said Chloe's helper. 'Aren't you?' He added to Harry.

'What?' asked Harry confused by all the commotion around him.

'How thick are you?' Chloe muttered to herself.

'_Harry Potter_,' the twins said together.

'Oh him. I mean yes,'

'Jeez, who did you think you were for a second,' Chloe said. Harry and the twins ignored her as they checked out Harry's lightning bolt scar, Chloe stamped her foot, but she still got ignored.

'Fred? George? Are you there?'

'Coming, Mum.'

With a last look at Harry the twins hopped off the train, Chloe cursed under her breath, stupid twins, stupid Harry, stupid Voldemort… Chloe left her luggage in the compartment and went to say goodbye to her dad.

Chloe over heard the twins talking to their mum about their encounter with the 'famous Harry Potter'.

'Hey, Mum, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?'

'You know that black haired boy who was near us at the station? Know who he is?'

'Who?'

'_Harry Potter!_' it was the little girl, 'oh, Mum, can I go on the train to see him, Mum, oh please…'

'You've already seen him, Ginny, the poor boy isn't someone you goggle at in a zoo,' _that's what you think_, Chloe thought, 'Is he really Fred? How do you know that?'

'Asked him. Saw his scar. It's really there – like lightning.'

_I should have known this would happen_, Chloe thought,_ stupid, bloody, famous Harry Potter, and his bloody scar_. She was instantly pulled out of her line of thought when James spoke to her and Harry.

'Alright now, you two be good, no trouble, like I said, if you have to get expelled, at least wait until after Christmas. Ok?' James said as he kissed each of them on the head, 'now stick together, fight and hex as many Slytherin's as you can. Oh and if you get put in Slytherin your getting kicked out of home!'

'Bye dad! Don't get bored without us!' The twins called before hopping onto the train. Chloe went into their compartment and grabbed her trunk.

'I'm going to find some friends,' Chloe muttered, 'see ya later,' she heaved her trunk down the hallways, with Ducks basket on top.

'Ok then…' Harry sat down by himself.

One of the red heads appeared through the door, 'anyone sitting there?' He pointed to Chloe's old seat, 'everywhere else is full.'

Harry shook his head and the boy sat down, the twins returned, 'hey, Ron.'

'Listen, we're going down the middle of the train – Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there.'

'Right,' Ron mumbled blushing slightly.

'Harry, we didn't introduce ourselves properly last time, I'm Fred and he's George, we're in third year, and Ron's our little brother, he's in your year, where's the girl gone, your sister?'

'Chloe? I dunno,' Harry replied shrugging, _not that I really care._

'Right then, see ya later,' and the twins left.

000

'Hi, can I sit here?' Chloe didn't bother to get a response and sat down straight away. 'Hey you're the girl I met at Madam Malkin's, Hermione right?'

'Yeah, you're Chloe Potter,' she replied, Chloe hadn't remembered Hermione sounding so know-it-all.

'Yeah, so, are you excited?' Chloe asked attempting to make conversation with the girl who was half-way through a book.

'Yes, I've read all my school books a dozen times each, and know them by heart, as well as some other books I got for reading, say you don't happen to be related to Harry Potter?' Chloe groaned, of all the people to sit with she had to get the know-it-all she met at the dress shop, and she had to talk about her brother, 'I'm sorry did I say something?'

'Oh, no, well, yeah, Harry's my twin brother and it just get's really annoying with all the people fawning over him,' Chloe replied.

'Sorry then, but you know, he is _Harry Potter_,' Chloe rolled her eyes, only about another million hours to go.

The round-faced boy poked his head inside, 'can I sit here?'

'Of course,' Hermione said making room for him.

He sat down, 'Neville Longbottom, and this is Trevor, my toad,' Neville lifted his toad up so Chloe and Hermione could see.

Hermione looked a bit shocked but Chloe on the other hand… 'You have a toad! Who has toads these days? I have a cat, her name is Duck, and she's a tabby, and dunno if she has any magic powers, but hey who cares?' Chloe said quickly, she put her hand out to shake Neville's, 'I'm Chloe Potter, and yes I know, famous Harry Potter is my twin brother, unfortunately…'

'Really! You're related to Harry Potter? I would never have guessed,' he said in awe. _Shit! I could have gotten away with it!_ Chloe thought.

'I'm Hermione Granger,' Hermione said introducing herself, she put her hand out in a similar way, 'I'm muggle born and I was so excited when I got my letter, I thought it was a prank at first, but it wasn't! It's all true! Unless of course I'm schizophrenic and you're all figurments of my imagination, but then…' Chloe groaned this was going to be the worst train ride in her entire life.

* * *

While Chloe was having the worst time of her life, Harry was enjoying himself talking to Ron.

'Both your parents are wizards right?' Ron asked.

'Yeah, but my mum was a Muggle born, you know they both used to be Aurora's but then she was killed by Voldemort – '

Ron gasped, 'you said _You-Know-Who's_ name!' He said impressed, 'I would have thought you, of all people…'

'Well, I'm not trying to be brave or anything, but my Dad has always said it, and well I'm just used to saying it,'

'Oh, ok then. So what were you saying?'

'Well, after Voldemort, er, disappeared and things relaxed my Dad sort of retired, and now is a Quidditch player,'

'That's so cool.'

'Are all your family wizards?'

'Er-yes, I think so,' Ron said, 'I think Mum's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him.'

'So you know loads of magic already?'

'Well, not really, but you know… So you have Muggle cousins' right, what are they like?'

'Horrible – well my aunt and uncle and cousin are, they hate anything to do with wizards, you should have seen them at the last family gathering,' Harry laughed at the memory of him and Chloe cornering Dudley in the bathroom and tormenting him. 'Our Muggle Grandparents are great though.'

'And you have a sister don't you?'

'I have one sister yeah, she's my twin, Chloe, but I'd trade her in for three brothers any day. Dad says she's worth that much so if it's true it should be fine.'

'Well I have one sister and five brothers, so you're welcome to trade,' Ron said gloomy. 'I'm the sixth in my family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left – Bill was Head Boy and Charlie was Quidditch Captain. And now Percy's prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're legends. Everyone expects me to do as good as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first. You never get anything new, either, with five brothers; I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand and Percy's old rat.'

Harry had a pang of guilt; he and Chloe usually got what they wanted, as long as it was reasonable in their dad's opinion. Ron reached into is pocket and pulled out a fat grey rat who was, sleeping. 'This is Scabbers, and he's useless, he hardly ever wakes up. Percy got an owl from my dad for being made prefect, but they couldn't aff- I mean, I got Scabbers instead.'

Ron's ears went pink. He seemed to think he said too much, because he went back to staring out the window. Harry didn't see anything wrong with not being able to afford an owl, he had only got one for his birthday, if it wasn't his birthday he wouldn't have got one, he said this and it slightly cheered Ron up, but not very much, and when the trolley lady came around Harry bought nearly everything. Ron's mother had packed him corned beef sandwiches again, 'she always forgets I don't like corned beef.'

'Go on, have a pasty,' said Harry, this thoroughly cheered Ron up as the two sat there gouging on Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Liquorish Wands and the many other Wizarding sweets.

'What card did you get? I'm missing Agrippa.'

'Er, Dumbledore, so this is what he looks like,' he wore half moon glasses, had a long crooked nose and flowing silver hair, beard and moustache.

'I have loads of him. Can I have a frog? I might get Agrippa – thanks –'

While Ron went through the Chocolate Frog packets trying to find the 'lucky' one, Harry read the back of Dumbledore's card:

_Albus Dumbledore, currently Headmaster at Hogwarts._

_Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern_

_times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his_

_defeat of the dark wizard Grindewald in 1945,_

_for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's_

_blood and his work on alchemy with his partner,_

_Nicholas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys_

_chamber music and tenpin bowling._

'Ha, Chloe won't get along with him, she hates tenpin bowling!' Harry said.

'What's tenpin bowling? No! I've got Morgana again and I've got about six of her… do you want it?'

Ron looked over at the many other un-opened chocolate frogs, 'help yourself,' Harry said.

* * *

Hermione had just changed into her robes, 'you two should change, we should be at Hogwarts soon,'

'Why? There's still like three hours till we get there…' Chloe said, why anyone would wear their school uniform when they could wear normal clothes was beyond her.

'But you don't want to rush do you?' Hermione asked and Chloe looked at her eye to eye.

'I'm not changing yet!' she said stubbornly like a five year old.

'Fine don't, Neville are you going to change?' Hermione asked.

'Erm, yes…' Neville said, being a little scared, he quickly went and changed.

'Anything from the trolley dears?' The kindly old lady asked Chloe, Hermione and Neville.

'Oh, my Gran says I shouldn't, all the sugar will make me break out,' Neville said.

'Oh well who cares?' Chloe said. 'I'll have some of each.'

Chloe had her arms filled with chocolate, 'do you want some, help yourself, I can't eat _all_ of it, most of it maybe, but not all,'

Hermione and Neville glanced nervously at each other, and then grabbed something each. Hermione grabbed a chocolate frog, 'are these real frogs?'

Chloe snorted and choked on the gum she was blowing, 'no,' she clearing the gum that was covering her face, she chucked it all out the window, 'no, but it has cards inside, and they have famous witches and wizards on them.'

Hermione looked at her card, 'ooh I have Merlin, he was born in…'

'That's nice; just don't tell me the facts, they, er, give me a migraine,' Chloe said.

'Hey the picture is moving!' Hermione shrieked.

'Well duh…' Chloe said.

'Don't they move at your house?' Neville asked curiously.

'Well Muggle pictures don't move at all,' Hermione said examining the card.

'That is so weird,' Chloe and Neville said at the same time, 'here want a Bertie Bott's?' Chloe looked at Neville in a warning way.

'Oh, thanks,' Hermione said she pulled out a bright red one and popped it in her mouth. Chloe kept a straight face, while Neville tried not to laugh, failing miserably. 'wha… argh!' Hermione ruffled through her bag and pulled out a large water bottle, sculling half of it, 'what was that?'

'Oh didn't I tell you? It was a Bertie Bott's _Every_ Flavour Beans, and you just ate a chilli one,' Chloe said smirking.

Hermione laughed, 'I should have guessed, what other flavours are there?'

'I thought I said they were _Every_ Flavour Beans…'

Neville explained it all, 'well besides the normal flavours like chocolate, and peppermint and coffee etcetera, there's all sorts of ones, from turnip, chilli as you found out, liver, I even had an earwax one once,' Neville bent down to see if Trevor was hungry, 'whe..where's Trevor?'

'Erm, well I don't think Duck ate him… Hermione?' Chloe asked.

'I don't have a cat.'

'I meant did you eat him? Joking, joking!' Chloe replied at the look on her face.

'Don't worry he'll turn up. There's only so many places he can go… besides out the window which is possible.'

'My gran'll kill me!' Tears started to well up in his eyes.

'Your gran should…' Chloe said a few things that made Hermione glare at her, and Neville's eyes go wide with fright and tears.

'Let's go look for him,' Hermione suggested, Chloe seeing this as an escape from her dismal compartment.

'Good idea, I'll check the middle of the train…' Chloe said jumping up and leaving immediately.

* * *

There was a knock on Harry and Ron's compartment door, Neville appeared looking tearful, 'sorry, but have you seen a toad at all?' Harry and Ron shook their heads, 'I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!'

'He'll turn up,' Harry said.

'Yes,' Neville said miserably, 'well if you see him…' he left.

'Don't know why he's so bothered,' said Ron, 'if I had a toad I'd try and lose it as quick as I could. Mind you, I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk.'

Scabbers were snoozing on Ron's lap.

'He might have died and you wouldn't know the difference,' Ron said in disgust. 'I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you look…'

Ron rummaged through is trunk and pulled out a tattered wand that was chipped in places and a sliver of silver was poking out the end.

'Unicorn hair is nearly poking out. Anyway –'

Ron raised his wand as the door slid open again, it was Neville and Hermione, and she was already wearing her Hogwarts robes.

'Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one,' she said. Hermione had a bossy voice, lots of bushy brown hair and rather large front teeth.

'We've already told him we haven't seen it,' said Ron rather rudely, but Hermione wasn't paying attention, she saw the wand in his hand.

'Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then.'

She sat down next to him, Ron looked shocked.

'Er – all right.'

Ron cleared his throat, 'ahem,

'_Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow,_

_Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow.'_

Ron waved his wand and nothing happened, Scabbers was still grey and snoring.

'Are you sure that's a real spell?' Hermione said in her I'm-miss-know-it-all voice. 'Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard- I've learnt all our set books off by heart, of course I just hope it will be enough- I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?' Hermione spoke very fast.

Harry and Ron looked at each other stunned; relieved to know the other hadn't learnt them all by heart either.

'I'm Ron Weasley,' Ron muttered.

'Harry Potter,' said Harry.

'Are you really?' Harry was tempted to say, _'no I'm actually Voldemort, but what the hell, the eleven year old who killed me is close enough.'_ But he just nodded politely he wasn't Chloe. 'I've been talking to your sister; she's nice enough I suppose, a bit rude and she's says stuff without really thinking… I know all about you, of course – I got a few extra books for background reading, and your in _Modern Magical History_ and _the Rise and Fall of the Dark _Arts and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Centaury_.'

'Am I?' Harry replied dazed.

'Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me,' said Hermione. 'Do either of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best, I hear Dumbledore himself was one, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad… Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You two had better change, I expect we'll be there soon.'

And Hermione left with Neville.

'What ever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it,' said Ron. He threw is wand back into his trunk, 'stupid spell – George gave it to me, bet he knew it was a dud.'

'I think I saw some sparks though… What house are your brothers in?' asked Harry.

'Gryffindor,' said Ron, he seemed gloomy again. 'Mum and Dad were in it too. I don't know what they'll say if I'm not. I don't suppose Ravenclaw would be too bad, but imagine if they put me in Slytherin.'

'My parents were in Gryffindor too; I suppose Chloe and I will probably be put together. My Dad threatened me and Chlo with being kicked out of home if we were in Slytherin, but he was joking – I think…' Harry said, Ron laughed. 'So what do your older brothers do now that they've left?'

'Charlie's in Romania studying dragons and Bill's in Africa doing something for Gringotts,' said Ron launching into the facts on his brothers.

* * *

Chloe looked around the compartments, she found a group of girls who looked around her age, 'hey, I'm Chloe Potter, first year, you?'

'I'm Parvati Patil, and this is my twin sister Padma, we're all in first year here,' Parvati said smiling, 'do you wanna sit down?'

'Yup, and the rest of you are…?'

'I'm Lavender Brown.'

'Mandy Brocklehurst.'

'Lisa Turpin. Hey you don't happen to be related to Harry Potter do you?'

Chloe groaned, 'will I ever escape this? Yeah I am.'

'I take it your annoyed of people asking you that?' Mandy said.

'Yup, but hey I'm also used to it, give it another five hundred years and it may not bother me anymore,' Chloe said, the girls all laughed.

'Who's Harry Potter?' Lavender asked.

'Lavender, you're my new best friend,' Chloe said. 'Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, the one who defeated Voldemort, the stupid git who lives with me,' the girls all laughed, 'you'll understand more once you get there.'

'Oh! And your dad is James Potter! From the Tutshill Tornadoes!' Mandy exclaimed.

'Yup,' said Chloe proudly. 'He's a Chaser, I've been to every single game, and I've met like all the players in the competition.'

'That is so cool!' Mandy said, 'I am so coming to your house in the holidays! I love the Tornadoes! I'm like obsessed!'

'It's true, I've known Mandy most my life, she's pathetic, been to nearly as many games as you,' Lisa said. Everyone laughed.

Hermione and Neville poked their heads around the door, 'has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one… Chloe aren't you supposed to be helping look for Trevor?'

Chloe jumped up quickly, 'I was!'

Hermione raised her brows.

'No seriously, erm, Lisa, can I check your trunk for the toad?' Chloe said pretending to look around.

'Oh, er, sure…' Lisa replied.

'Well Hermione, I'm looking, no toad, I'm gonna go change into my robes now, see ya's all later,' Chloe ran down the hall to her compartment, she ran into the blond boy Harry had been talking to at Madam Malkin's. He was accompanied by two Dudley sized boys.

'Sorry,' Chloe said quickly rushing past him knocking him aside; he grabbed her arm, 'hey! Let go!'

He let go quickly, 'I'm Draco Malfoy. And this is Crabbe and Goyle,'

'Chloe Potter, sorry can't talk to you and your pet gorillas,' she said quickly. He was a Malfoy, she knew the name, and knew that his entire family were dark wizards and not to be trusted. Not to mention his father, Lucius Malfoy, one of the many men James didn't get along with.

'Why not?'

'Because a) you're a Malfoy and you have a funny name and b) I have to go change, so tata,' Chloe ran back up the hall leaving the disgruntled boy and his two companions.

* * *

'Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there Harry? Where's Chloe?' Harry didn't get a chance to reply to Hagrid, 'C'mon, follow me – any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!'

Harry and Ron slipped and stumbled across the steep narrow path Hagrid seemed to be leading them down, of course they couldn't quite tell seeing it was so dark.

'You'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec,' Hagrid called, 'jus' round this bend here.'

There were a few 'ooh's' and 'ahh's' and there was an, 'ouch get off my foot!' from Chloe. They were led down to a number of boats; Harry and Ron were in a boat accompanied, to Ron's dismay, Neville and Hermione. And Chloe was in a boat with Lavender and two boys who had introduced themselves as Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas.

'Everyone in?' Hagrid shouted, who had taken up a whole boat to himself, 'right then – FORWARD!'

The little boats all moved forward at once, everyone was silent and staring up at the castle, and Lavender was holding in shrieks as Seamus and Chloe tried to capsize the boat, but failed. After travelling through a cliff, and curtain of ivy they reached a small harbour and all clambered out.

'Oi, you there! Is this your toad?' Hagrid asked who was checking boats as people climbed out.

'Trevor!' Neville cried, holding out his hands and hugging Trevor.

They clambered up another passageway by the light of Hagrid's lamp and found themselves on smooth grass. They walked up a flight of stone steps until they came to a huge oak door.

'Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?' Hagrid raised his large fist and knocked on the castle doors.

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**Love all around!**


	3. The First Night

The front doors swung open, and a tall, black haired witch in emerald green robes stood there. She was very stern looking and all the first years thought instantaneously she was not one to cross.

'Well she certainly looks like a witch,' Chloe said quietly to Lavender, who giggled.

The witch glared across at Chloe, Lavender stopped giggling at once.

'The firs' years, Professor McGonagall,' Hagrid said.

'Thank you Hagrid, I will take them from here,' she replied.

Professor McGonagall pulled the doors wide open; the entrance hall was so big that Chloe thought probably her whole street would fit inside. The walls were lit with flaming torches, like the ones at Gringotts, it had a high ceiling that was quite difficult to see, and a marble staircase facing them that led to the other floors.

They all followed McGonagall across the hall, they could hear the voices of hundreds of other students from a door, and the first years were all led into a small empty chamber off the hall. They all stood close together, closer than normal people would, looking around nervously.

'Welcome to Hogwarts,' Professor McGonagall said. 'The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony, because while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.

'The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

'The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting.'

She glanced over at Neville's cloak, which for some odd reason was fastened under his left ear; Ron's smudged nose and Chloe's messy up-do. Harry meanwhile tried to flatten his hair as much as possible.

'Oh Harry you know you'll never have neat hair,' Chloe muttered, Harry glared at her.

'I shall return when we are ready for you,' McGonagall said, 'please wait quietly.'

'How exactly do they sort us into houses?' Harry asked Ron.

'Didn't you listen to Dad the other night? I think he mentioned something about trolls…' Chloe said sweetly watching Harry and many other first years turn slightly green. Chloe of course knew this wasn't true, she just liked to see everyone scared when in fact she knew they used a hat.

'That makes sense. Fred said that it hurts a lot, and mentioned a troll, but I thought he was joking,' Ron replied.

'Oh, well you have a smart brother, troll plus untrained wizard equals pain,' Chloe clapped.

'I heard it was some sort of test,' someone said.

'Ooh a test? Does that mean we get to perform magic in front of the school?' Hermione asked eagerly.

'Don't get her started,' Chloe said shaking her head.

Ron gulped, the Malfoy kid went paler, and some other kids looked like they would throw up.

Harry looked at the door, dreading the second that McGonagall would walk through it to usher them into the hall. Then several people screamed and Harry jumped.

'What the fu- hell?' Chloe said in amazement, choosing her words carefully.

About twenty ghosts glided into the room through the back wall. They glided amongst the first years chatting amongst themselves. They were pearly-white and transparent, some seemed to be arguing.

The one who looked like a fat little monk was saying, 'forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance –'

'My dear Friar, haven't we all given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know he's not really even a ghost - I say what are you lot all doing here?' The ghost wearing a ruff and tights had noticed the first years.

'We're first years Einstein,' Chloe said.

The ghosts and the first years ignored her, the first years due to the fact they were all still shocked.

'New students!' the Fat Friar said smiling, 'about to be Sorted, I suppose?'

A few people nodded.

'Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!' said the Friar. 'My old house, you know.'

'Move along know,' said a sharp voice, McGonagall had returned. The ghosts all floated out the opposite wall.

'Now, form a line,' McGonagall instructed, 'and follow me.'

Harry lined up behind Seamus with Ron behind him; feeling like his legs had been turned to lead. Chloe had skipped ahead to the front of the line, followed by Parvati, Lavender, Mandy, Lisa and Padma looking all slightly queasy.

They followed McGonagall back out into the hall and then through the large double doors into the Great Hall.

As they entered, everyone was struck with awe, even Chloe who was impressed by the magnificent hall. The lighting being thousands and thousands of candles that were floating above the students, who sat at four long tables, _the houses, _Harry thought. The tables were covered in golden plates and goblets.

At the top of the hall was the teachers' table, the first years were led up there and they came to a halt in a line facing the students with the teachers behind them. The ghosts were all amongst the students, each around their old houses. Harry felt nervous and looked up at the ceiling; it was pitch black dotted with stars.

'It's bewitched to look like the sky,' Hermione whispered to whoever was close to her. Chloe heard this and abruptly looked upwards, words escaping her mouth.

'Wow…' Chloe said finding it hard to believe there was a roof there at all.

All the students drew their attention from the ceiling to be faced by McGonagall who had silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool was a patchy old hat.

Harry instantly thought of having to fight a troll and that was wiped from his mind, being replaced by thoughts of having to pull a rabbit out. Everyone was now staring at the hat. _Probably waiting for a troll to jump out_, Harry thought.

Then suddenly the brim opened like a mouth, Harry found his wand in his pocket waiting for his wand, Chloe bit down on her bottom lip to stop herself from laughing.

The hat began singing, and when it was finished the hall burst into applause and the hat bowed to all four tables.

'So we've just got to try on a hat!' Ron whispered to Harry. 'I'll kill Fred; he was going on about wrestling a troll.'

Harry relaxed instantly. Trying on a hat would be so much easier than having to perform magic. But he still felt a little nervous about having to try it on without everybody watching.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

'When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted, 'she said. 'Abbot, Hannah!'

The blonde girl stumbled down to the hat and nervously placed the hat on her head, which promptly fell over her eyes.

'HUFFLEPUFF!' the hat shouted.

The table to the right started clapping as she ran over to sit down.

'Bones, Susan!'

'HUFFLEPUFF!' and Susan went to sit next to Hannah at the Hufflepuff table.

'Boot, Terry!'

'RAVENCLAW!'

'Brocklehurst, Mandy!'

Chloe stood on tiptoe with anticipation as her friend went to put the hat on.

'RAVENCLAW!' Mandy smiled as she went down to sit at one of the middle benches.

'Brown, Lavender!'

Chloe watched her as she became the first Gryffindor and was annoyed that two of her new friends were in different houses. Chloe laughed and frowned at the same time when the Weasley twins began cat calling her.

'Bulstrode, Millicent' was the first Slytherin, and as Harry had been brought up, they all looked like an unsavoury bunch. Harry began to feel nervous. At his old Muggle school Chloe had always been chosen first for sports because she was athletic and popular, and Harry who had always been on the small side and slightly awkward and not as popular as his sister, had been picked last.

'Finch-Fletchy, Justin' went and joined the Hufflepuffs. Harry had noticed that the hat sometimes took less than a second to decide and others longer. 'Finnigan, Seamus' had sat on the stool for over a minute before being told to join Gryffindor.

'Granger, Hermione!'

Hermione almost ran to the stool and shoved the hat eagerly on her.

'Please don't be Gryffindor, please not Gryffindor, not Gryffindor,' Chloe heard Ron praying.

'I'll second that,' Chloe laughed silently.

But what seemed like a twist of cruel fate, Ron and Chloe groaned when the hat sang out, 'GRYFFINDOR!'

While Chloe's biggest problems were being put in the same house as Hermione, Harry was worried that he wouldn't be picked for a house at all and then sent back home on the train and declared a squib.

Neville Longbottom fell over on his way to the stool, Chloe giggled, Harry felt even more nervous. After what seemed hours of sitting on the stool the hat declared, to everyone's surprise that Neville was to go to Gryffindor, and then he ran off with the hat still on and everyone laughing at him. Everyone except Harry who had worked out 'L' was only four letters ahead of 'P' and they had just moved onto 'M' so now it was only three letters till 'Potter' would be called out.

Chloe watched Malfoy through narrowed eyes as he swaggered forward trying to look impressive and cool, and his dream came true when it called out Slytherin after it had barely touched his head. He went over to sit with Crabbe and Goyle extremely pleased with himself.

Harry was feeling quite sick, there weren't many people left now. They had gone through 'M' and 'N' and where now up to 'P' and 'Parkinson, Pansy' was sent to Slytherin who Chloe predicted 'bitch of our year' before Padma was called forth.

'RAVENCLAW!' Chloe clapped when she went to sit with Mandy and the two hugged.

'Patil, Parvati!'

'GRYFFINDOR!' Parvati went and sat down next to Lavender and Chloe was getting annoyed that she would be up soon and then there would be a choice between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Though she was happy at the thought of not necessarily being in the same house as Harry.

'Perks, Sally-Anne' went and then McGonagall called out-

'Potter, Chloe!'

Chloe stepped forward, she could see the puzzled faces of the school in front of her whispering '_Potter_' and wondering out loud 'is she related to _Harry Potter_?' or '_Potter_ as in _James Potter_?'

'I don't think it'll ever end,' she muttered as she smiled back at her friends at the different house tables. She sat on the stool and the hat came down over her eyes, 'I don't think it fits,' she said out loud. The students nearby laughed.

Chloe felt very proud that she had already managed to win over the school already. But she was suddenly freaked when a voice appeared next to her ear.

'Hmm, courageous definitely, bit of a jealousy streak, and a mean side-'

'Hey, not nice,' Chloe thought.

'Sorry, speaking the truth though, it is what I do,' the voice said. 'But you do have a kind heart to those special to you, friends and family, clever, impulsive-'

'Oh hurry up,' Chloe thought.

'Very well, Miss Impulsive, you belong in-'

'Don't say Slytherin! Dad'll chuck me out,' Chloe thought, feeling slightly scared now.

'If you'd listen you'd have found out that's not where I was going to put you.'

'Sorry.'

'You're welcome, now as I was saying, you belong in, GRYFFINDOR!'

'Thanks,' Chloe thought as she slipped the hat off, grinning and skipped down to join Lavender and Parvati, greeting them cheerfully.

_Well, if Chloe can get in Gryffindor,_ Harry thought.

'Potter, Harry!'

'_Potter_, did she say?'

'_The_ Harry Potter?'

'Typical, after eleven years you'd think they'd have gotten over it,' Chloe muttered.

Harry stepped forward nervously as he went towards the hat, he slipped it on his head, he saw people in the hall craning to get a look at him, and then it fell over his eyes.

He didn't have anything funny to say like Chloe, but then he didn't need to, everyone here already new his name.

'Hmm,' the voice of the hat said to Harry, 'the other half of the Potter's eh? Hmm, difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage, just like your sister. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes – and a nice thirst to prove yourself. You're jealous of your sister? Now that's interesting… So where shall I put you?'

Harry gripped the edge of his stool and thought, 'not Slytherin, not Slytherin.'

'Not Slytherin, eh? You and your sister are more alike than you think.'

'Not Slytherin,'

'Are you sure? You could be great you know, it's all in your head, and Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness, no doubt that – no? Well if you're sure – better be GRYFFINDOR!'

Harry heard him shout it out to the hall. He took the hat off gratefully that he wasn't going to be sent home, and over the moon that he wasn't in Slytherin. He was confused about the hat's point about him and Chloe being similar; his thoughts were interrupted by the time he reached the Gryffindor table because he had the loudest cheer yet, he could see Chloe pretending to be sulking about that, but Harry didn't care. Percy the Prefect shook his hand, while the twins yelled, 'we got Potter! We got Potter! We got _both_ of the Potters!' Chloe's ears perked up and she grinned at Harry, before turning back to Lavender and Parvati whom were both applauding happily.

Harry sat opposite the ghost he had seen earlier who then patted his arm giving Harry the sensation of being plunged into an ice bucket. He looked up at the High Table and saw Dumbledore up there, his silver hair shone as bright as the ghosts around him. Harry spotted a Professor who thought he might of seen in the _Three Broomsticks_, only he was sporting a rather strange, rather large purple turban.

There were three people left. Lavender, Parvati and Chloe screamed loudly with applause when Lisa went to Ravenclaw and sat down with Mandy and Padma who were also screaming loudly, before they got _those_ looks telling them to shut up.

'Weasley, Ronald!'

Ron looked green as he went to sit down, Harry crossed his fingers hoping that he would be in Gryffindor with him; Chloe crossed hers that he would join Slytherin just to see his and his brothers faces.

'GRYFFINDOR!'

Harry cheered when Ron collapsed next to him, 'thank god that's over.'

'Well done, Ron, excellent,' Percy Pompously across Harry as 'Zabini, Blaise' was sent to Slytherin. Professor McGonagall took the Sorting Hat and the stool away.

Harry looked hungrily at his empty golden plate. Chloe was doing just the same several people down, and asking out loud, 'I wonder how much these plates are worth…'

Dumbledore had got to his feet. He was beaming at all the students; his arms wide open looking very happy.

'Welcome!' he said. 'Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say only a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!'

He sat down as everyone clapped and cheered. Harry wasn't sure wether to laugh or not.

'Is he – a bit mad?' he asked Percy uncertainly.

'Mad?' said Percy airily. 'He's a genius! Best wizard in our world! But he is a bit mad, yes. Potatoes Harry?'

Harry looked in awe at the sight in front of him. There were dishes pilled with food. He had never seen so many things he liked to eat at one table: roast beef, roast chicken, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, chips, Yorkshire puddings, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup and, the strangest of all, mint humbugs. Harry being the Potter he is, pilled his plate high with bits of everything, everything except the mint humbugs.

Chloe was practically drooling at the sight. She looked, and found some barbeque chicken, chips, and a bread roll, put all of it on and ate it.

'Is that good?' Lavender asked looking at her.

'Yes! You have to try it, it's awesome!' Chloe said taking as big bites as possible.

Lavender and Parvati looked at each other and then copied.

'You know what else you should try? Yorkshire puddings dunked in sugar. Sounds gross, but it's the best,' Chloe said doing just that.

'That does look good,' said the ghost near Harry. Looking sad as Harry cut up his steak.

'Can't you -?'

'I haven't eaten for nearly four hundred years,' said the ghost. 'I don't need to of course, but one does miss it. I don't think I've introduced myself? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor tower.'

'That's a long name,' Chloe said with a mouthful of sugar coated Yorkshire pudding.

'I know who you are!' Ron said suddenly. 'My brothers told me about you – you're Nearly Headless Nick!'

'I would _prefer_ Sir Nicholas de Mimsy –'the ghost began stiffly, until Seamus interrupted.

'_Nearly_ Headless? How can you be _nearly_ headless?'

'The same way as your – OH MY GOD HIS HEAD!' Chloe shouted.

He had swung his head to the side so it looked like it was hanging by a hinge.

'That's gross,' Lavender said.

'It's awesome!' Ron said.

Nick looked pleased at the looks of the first years, in an upside down sort of way. He flipped his head back up the right way then said, 'so – new Gryffindors! I hope you're going to help us win the house championship this year? Gryffindor have never gone so long without winning. Slytherin have got the cup six years in a row now! The Bloody Baron's become almost unbearable – he's the Slytherin ghost.'

'How did he get covered in blood?' Seamus asked as they all looked back from the Slytherin table.

'I've never asked,' Nick replied delicately.

Not long after the desert appeared. The best desert Chloe and Harry had had in a long time. Blocks of ice cream in every flavour, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate éclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, jelly, rice pudding…

Everyone began talking about his or her families.

'I'm half and half,' said Seamus. 'Me dad's a Muggle. Mam didn't tell him she was a witch 'til after they were married. Bit of a nasty shock for him.'

Everyone laughed.

'What about you Neville?' asked Ron.

'Well, my gran brought me up and she's a witch,' said Neville, 'but the family thought I was a Muggle for ages. My Great Uncle Algie kept trying to catch me off guard and force some magic out of me – he pushed me off the end of Blackpool pier once, I nearly drowned – but nothing happened until I was eight. Great Uncle Algie came round for tea and he was hanging me out the window upstairs by my ankles when my Great Auntie Enid offered him a meringue and he accidentally let go. But I bounced – all the way down the garden and into the road. They were all really pleased, Gran was crying, she was so happy. And you should have seen their faces when I got here – they thought I might not have enough magic to come you see. Great Uncle Algie was so pleased he bought me my toad.'

'Well, I would have dropped you to for a meringue,' Chloe laughed as everyone laughed.

Harry could hear Percy and Hermione talking about subjects, a topic which he found greatly depressing. He looked up at the High Table, Hagrid was drinking deeply from his goblet, McGonagall was talking to Dumbledore and the turban man was talking to a man with greasy black hair, a hooked nose and sallow skin.

The teacher looked straight past Turban-Man and right into Harry's eyes – a hot, sharp pain ran through his scar on his forehead.

'Ouch!' Harry clapped a hand to his forehead.

'What is it?' asked Percy.

'N-nothing.'

'Whatever Harry,' Chloe said barely moving her head from her conversation with Lavender, Parvati and Seamus.

'Who's that teacher talking to the teacher with the turban?' Harry asked Percy.

'The one with the turban is Professor Quirrel, he's the Defence teacher, no wonder he looks nervous, and that's Professor Snape. He teaches Potions, but he doesn't want to – everyone knows he's after Quirrel's job. Knows an awful lot about the Dark Arts, Snape.'

_Snape_, it sounded familiar, but he couldn't quite place it. Finally after all the deserts had cleared away Dumbledore got to his feet again and the hall fell silent.

'Ahem – just a few more words now that you are fed and watered. I have a few start of term notices to give you.

'First years should know that the forest in the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few older students ought to remember it as well.'

His eyes twinkled and flashed in the direction of Fred and George.

'I have also been asked by Mr Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic is to be used between classes in the corridors.

Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for his or her house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

'And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death.'

Harry and Chloe laughed, but they were some of the few who did.

Finally after having to sing the school song, which Chloe did eagerly they were all dismissed to their dormitories.

The first years followed Percy through the halls and corridors, past paintings that moved and waved at the procession of students. They followed him through secret passageways behind sliding panels and tapestries. They came across the Poltergeist Peeves who was throwing walking sticks at them, until finally they came to a large portrait of a fat lady dressed in a pink, silk, dress.

'Password?' she asked.

'Caput Draconis,' said Percy. The portrait swung open and all the students clambered inside. They were in a cosy common room filled with squashy armchairs and couches.

Percy directed them to their rooms, girls to the right and boys to the left. Harry and Ron followed the spiral staircase all the way to the top until they found their beds: five four-posters hung with deep-red velvet curtains. Their trunks had been brought up and the five boys, Harry, Ron, Neville, Seamus and Dean Thomas all pulled their pyjamas on and collapsed into bed.

* * *

Chloe, Lavender, Parvati and Hermione found their way to the top of their spiralled staircase to a room identical to the boys only with four beds. The girls each took quick showers before collapsing into their warm, cosy beds for the night.

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**I have chocolate!**


	4. Potions Class

Chloe found the next day the most annoying day of her life. Not only was everyone looking at Harry and whispering about him, but also she herself had people waving and smiling at her who she didn't even know.

'Who's that?' Lavender asked her for about the fifth time that morning.

Chloe looked at her eyebrows raised.

'Sorry, forgot, look on the brightside, you're like the most popular girl, your pretty, famous, your dad's famous and your brothers like a god to half the people here, even though he's a loser,' she added on the end.

'Thanks,' Chloe thrived on compliments. 'So what do we have?'

'Potions, with the Slytherin's,' Parvati said.

'Fun,' Lavender said rolling her eyes.

'They're not that bad, I mean you don't even know them yet…' Chloe said.

'Chloe, they're evil, all Slytherin's end up as dark wizards, it's in their nature,' Parvati said.

'Yeah, but they're…' Chloe searched for the right word.

'Evil?' Lavender suggested.

'Lets just get to class,' Chloe said changing the subject.

They stood outside the classroom, dungeon to be precise, in two straight lines as all new students are in their first week.

'I can't believe Harry hangs out with that red nut,' Chloe muttered, 'I mean, of all people, he could do way better.'

Harry glared at her as he walked past and Chloe smirked back.

'So, I see you have better taste in friends than your brother,' Malfoy said sideling up to her.

Chloe looked at him strangely and raised one eyebrow, 'why are you talking to me?'

Malfoy blinked stupidly, 'I was just trying to be friendly.'

'Well go be friendly somewhere else, I think that girl over there is jealous that your talking to me and not her.'

'Parkinson?' he said casually glancing over at her.

'Look, would you just go away, I don't want to talk to you, you're… you're a Slytherin,' Chloe said glancing at her friends for support.

'So this is about houses?' he grinned.

'Just piss off,' she told him, Lavender and Parvati giggled.

'Fine, be that way,' he stalked off nose in the air to talk to Pansy Parkinson.

'What are you two giggling about?' Chloe asked.

'I think he likes you,' Lavender giggled.

'Like me? Pur-lease,' Chloe said, she could get a faint scent of a compliment.

'Course he likes, you, you should ask him out,' Parvati said.

'Aren't you a little young to be dating?' Hermione Granger said to her.

'Aren't you a little old to be eavesdropping?' Parvati hissed.

'I'm just saying, at eleven years old there are other things you should be thinking about, like school, or having fun with your friends,' Hermione said.

'Hermione, you shouldn't talk about things you don't know anything about,' Chloe said.

'What? Like friends?' Lavender whispered to Parvati so that Chloe could just hear but not Hermione.

They all burst out laughing.

'Silence, forward in quietly,' Professor Snape said.

Chloe, Lavender and Parvati stopped laughing and grinned at each other forwarding into the room, taking seats up the back together.

'Don't sit down, when I call your name answer me and then take a your seats as I direct them to you,' Snape said. Harry and Chloe could already tell they hated him.

'Brown, Lavender.'

'Here,' she said quietly.

'Up the front here,' Snape said looking at her face to remember who she was,

'Crabbe, Vincent.'

'Here.'

'Next to Brown,' Lavender looked at Parvati and Chloe horrified as the rather obese male sat next to her. She whimpered and put her face in the arms. And so the list went on, Seamus Finnigan was also horrified at having to sit with Goyle who took up more than half his side of the table, he gave Lavender a reassuring smile as she slowly inched to the side of the table. 'Malfoy, Draco.'

'Here Professor,' suck up, Harry thought.

'Over there,' he pointed, 'Parkinson, Pansy.'

Malfoy groaned as a delighted Pansy sat down next to him.

'Patil, Parvati.'

'Here,' she sighed worried who she would be next to, taking her seat at the next desk,

'Potter, Chloe.'

'Present!' she exclaimed with joy.

'Just like your father, amused by the smallest things,' he glared at her. Chloe glared back. 'Next to Patil.'

'That was so mean!' Parvati whispered to her.

'I know he's such a dic-' Chloe began to say.

'Silence! Potter, Harry… ah, our new celebrity,' his lip curled.

'Here,' Harry tried not to get something rude about him or his family said to him.

'Thomas, Dean, next to Potter, and don't talk,' he added.

Finally after everyone had been given their seating plans, either happy or not, the class began.

'Now, you are here to learn the subtle science –' Snape began before Chloe said, 'I thought I left the Muggle school so I wouldn't have to learn science,' Snape glared at her, 'ten points from Gryffindor,' Chloe gave him the evil eye, 'as I was saying before I was interrupted, you will learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making. As there is little foolish wand-waving-' Chloe interrupted again, 'he's only saying that because he sucks at magic,' Parvati giggled. 'Miss Potter, do I have to give you detention?'

'You don't have to, but it's entirely up to you,' Chloe was grinning as everyone had their eyes her, everyone except Harry who had buried himself in his arms behind his and Dean's books.

'I'll see you after class,' Chloe could see Draco smirking at her, silently and unnoticed by all the fellow classmates Chloe gave him the finger under her desk.

'Now, I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron –' Chloe bite her tongue hard to stop herself from saying something about his love of potions. '– With its shimmering fumes and, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses – '

'Boring,' Chloe said in a loud voice, several people laughed.

Others like Hermione said: 'shut up!'

'I'll have a chat with you at the end of class Miss Potter,' several people started 'oohing,' 'Silence! Now, back to what I was saying, I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death – if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads I usually have to teach.'

'Harry!' Chloe said behind a cough.

'Potter! What do I have to do to get you to SHUT UP!' he yelled.

'Well – '

'_Silencio_!' Snape said pointing his wand at Chloe.

There was a 'finally,' from Hermione's end of the room.

'Potter!' Harry's eyes went wide at being addressed by Snape, hoping he wasn't in trouble, 'what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?'

Chloe flipped through her book desperately and Hermione was on the edge of her seat hand in the air.

_Powdered root of what to an infusion or what? _Harry looked at Dean who shrugged, he saw Hermione's desperate hand in the air, and Chloe who had her book open was trying to mouth something to him. _Draft of the giving breath? _Harry could not read lips too well.

'I don't know sir,' Harry said. Chloe was bashing herself over her head with her book and rolling her eyes.

'Then would you be able to tell me where to look if I told you to find me a bezoar?'

'Er-' Harry looked at Chloe who was mouthing, _supplies cupboard. _'Um… I don't know sir.'

Several people sniggered

'What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?'

Chloe didn't even try to tell Harry anything, and Hermione was practically standing up now.

'I don't know sir.'

'Tut, tut – clearly fame isn't even everything,' Snape said with a sneer.

'Clearly Hermione knows, why don't you give her a go?' Harry said to him. Chloe started applauding him, and tried to cheer but nothing came out.

'Hand down silly girl, and stop encouraging him Miss Potter,' Chloe rolled her eyes but grinned still. 'I'll see both Potter's after class.

'For your information Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping draught so strong it's known as the Draught of the Living Death. Bezoar is the stone found in the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. And as for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes as the name aconite. Well? Why aren't you copying this down?'

At the end of a silent lesson (mainly silent on Chloe's behalf) the bell rang, Harry went up the front to see Snape, while Chloe tried to sneak out the door, 'ah, Miss Potter, think you can get out of this do you?'

Chloe didn't make any movements of her eyes, head or hands that could suggest answering.

Snape performed the spell so Chloe could speak again then asked her, 'do you think you are more important than the rest of the class?'

'Er-' Chloe thought for the correct answer, 'no.'

'Then why do you like to think of yourself funny, you're just an attention seeker, just like your father,' Snape said sneering.

'Don't you have anything nice to say about my father?' Chloe hissed.

'Miss Potter do not answer back. Your father was, and still is, an attention seeking prat who loves the sound of his own voice and his reflection, I can see he has passed a few genes onto you, Miss Potter,' he said, Chloe began to think his lip was in a constant sneer.

'Didn't your mother ever tell you that if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all?' Chloe said.

'You think your so clever don't you, you can have detention with me Saturday night,' Snape said. 'Now, Mr Potter, I can't say you're as bad as your sister and father, as you didn't appear to be this lesson,' Harry breathed a sigh of relief. 'However, due to that comment you made, because of your cheek, ten points off Gryffindor, now get out of here.'

When Harry and Chloe had entered the safety of the hallway Chloe burst into laughter, 'Chloe, why are you laughing? You got detention on your first day of school!'

Chloe looked at Harry and rolled her eyes, 'Snape is so lame, I mean the only reason he's picking on us is because he hates our dad and he can't do anything to him so he has to take it out on us.'

Harry looked stunned, 'are you sure?'

'Hmm, lets see, _'you're father was, and still is, an attention seeking prat who loves the sound of his own voice and his reflection.' _Yeah I think he hates him. Harry, you are so thick, I can't believe I'm related to you,' Chloe said.

'Hey, not my fault you got in heaps of trouble,' Harry said shrugging.

'What's that got to do with anything? You didn't even know the answer to the questions you were given,' Chloe said. 'Well its lunch time we better get going, I'm starving, and dying of thirst.'

'Well lots of talking does that to you,' Harry muttered as they went up to the hall.

In the hall, Chloe was seen as a champion for talking back to Snape, seeing as no one had done it before.

'I can't believe you did that, you must be the first person ever to talk to Snape like that,' Lee Jordan said.

Chloe replied talking like she was an actress in an interview, 'Well, it was easy, I mean, it's not like he's bloody You-Know-Who, he's just a person, and plus he was only picking on me and Harry because he hates our dad, and he's got nothing else to do with his pathetic, bor-'

'Miss Potter, seats are meant to be sat on, not stood on,' McGonagall said coming over. 'And please see to it that your hair is properly brushed tomorrow morning.'

Chloe quickly sat down again grinning at everyone. When McGonagall disappeared to tell off a bunch of six year Slytherin's who were shouting rather insulting comments at a group of fifth year Hufflepuff girls, Chloe began her story again making it sound like she had survived an epic battle of some sort.

'Chloe, I don't think you should talk about teachers like that,' Hermione said from behind her book.

'Hermione, I don't think you should listen if you have such a problem with it,' Chloe said back.

'Fine, I won't,' Hermione said, grabbing her books and heading in the direction of the library.

'You know, for eleven year olds they're acting like fifteen year olds,' Percy Weasley muttered to one of his few friends.

'Hey, did you hear? There was a break in at Gringotts!' someone shouted.

'What? Someone actually broke in!' Chloe screamed, 'that is so cool.'

Harry rolled his eyes, 'what did they steal?'

'Nothing,' everyone burst into laughter. 'No, seriously, the vault they robbed had just been emptied that same day. Ironic eh?'

'Who ever tried to rob it must feel like the biggest loser now,' Chloe laughed.

Professor Quirrel had been walking past at that moment, looking as nervous as ever and seemed to look fairly angry for a moment.


	5. The Midnight Duel

'Yes! Yes! Yes!' Chloe said jumping around the Gryffindor common room.

'What's she so happy about?' Harry asked when he came down from his room.

'We have flying lessons starting today,' Lavender said.

'Why's she so happy? It's with the Slytherin's,' Ron pointed out.

Chloe immediately stopped jumping around, 'that means Malfoy will be there?'

'As long as he hasn't changed houses recently,' Ron said smirking.

'Shut it Ranga,' Chloe snapped. Ranga, it was what Chloe had taken to calling Ron recently ever since she had heard that 'Ranga' was another word for a redheaded person.

'Wish she'd stop calling me that, hint, hint,' he said to Harry, who wasn't really listening.

'Great, just what I always wanted, to make a fool of myself on a broom in front of Malfoy,' Harry said darkly.

'Don't be ridiculous, with your father who he is, there's no chance of you being bad,' Ron said.

'Well, I'm a great flyer,' Chloe said. 'In fact I've been flying since I could stand up. And so has Harry, so don't go around trying to make people feel sorry for you when you can fly.'

'Was that a compliment or an insult?' Harry asked.

'Take your pick. Where's Padma I'm starving, I need food,' Chloe said.

'You know her, hours in front of the mirror,' Lavender said.

'You know Malfoy's been going on about how great he is at Quidditch, I bet it's a load of bull,' Ron said to Harry.

Harry snorted, 'knowing Malfoy that's probably right. C'mon, let's go to breakfast.'

'Wait, I'm coming too, I can't wait for Padma any longer my stomachs about to explode due to lack of food,' Chloe said rushing after them. 'Tell Padma I'm saving you two seats so hurry up.'

'Don't worry I'm coming, I've just got to…' Chloe didn't hear the rest due to the fact she was already out the portrait with Harry and Ron. She rarely went any where on her own these days, mainly for the reason she didn't want to come across Malfoy when she was on her own.

'Since when do you walk to breakfast, let alone anywhere, with us?' Harry asked.

'Since now, and since, oh god! Hide me, it's _him_,' Chloe said.

Harry and Ron looked to see who _he_ was. 'Who? Malfoy?'

'Potter! No not you, your sister,' Malfoy said, waving Harry away.

'Looks like someone has got themself an admirer,' Harry whispered.

Chloe glared at him, 'what is it Malfoy?'

'Did you hear that we have flying practice, together?' he said.

'Yes, I read it up in the dorm,' Chloe said, ignoring Harry and Ron who were laughing at them.

'Well just so you know, I'm an excellent flyer, and if you want I could give you a few

extra lessons…' he suggested.

'Shove it Malfoy, I've been flying since I could sit up,' Chloe said.

'Well… well… I almost ran into a muggle in a hellocoopter,' he said.

'I think the word you're searching for is 'helicopter' and if you almost ran into it, wouldn't that mean you couldn't get your broom to fly in the opposite direction?' Chloe asked.

Harry and Ron burst out laughing. 'Jeez, I try to be nice and you just shove it back in my face,' he said stamping off.

'Well handled,' Harry said.

'Oh, I do try,' Chloe shrugged.

'Chloe! Was Malfoy stalking you again?' Lavender called out when they had finally caught up.

'Yeah, you know him, doesn't know when to stop,' Chloe said.

'I guess you'll be ditching us now?' Harry asked.

'Whatever,' Chloe said sitting down at the table. 'Pass the toast Harry.'

Harry passed her the whole plate. He looked over and saw Hermione reading _Quidditch Through the Ages_, 'you know there's nothing in there that's going to help you fly, if that's what your nervous about.'

'I'm not nervous, and I'm just reading it for a bit of background information,' Hermione snapped. Hermione then started; possibly to get on Harry's nerves, quoting parts of the book she believed that would help them all, and Neville was hanging on to her every word.

'Look, the mail's here,' Chloe pointed out, hoping to get Hermione to shut up. 'Oh my god! I got a parcel! From Grandma…'

'What is it? Is there a letter?' Harry asked.

'Yeah,' she said unfolding it. 'To My Dearest and Most Loved Grandchild Chloe, Your father has signed the papers to put Harry up for adoption… aww how sweet. You've been disowned.'

'Give me that,' Harry grabbed the letter. 'It's addressed to both of us, and the parcel is for both of us to share. In other words you get all the leftovers.'

Harry grabbed the parcel and ripped it open to reveal some home made cakes and cookies.

'They are so mine,' Chloe said.

'Uh uh, look, one box is labelled 'Harry' and the other 'Oh-Hated-One'.'

'Shut up,' Chloe said.

'Look, Neville's got a Remembrall,' Dean said trying to divert the attention.

'I've heard of those, they turn red when you've forgotten something…' Hermione said as the ball turned red.

'The only problem is, I can't remember what I've forgotten,' Neville said.

* * *

It was after the flying incident, Neville had been taken to the Hospital wing for his broken wrist, and Harry had disappeared off some where with McGonagall. Chloe was getting really stressed, if eleven year olds can get stressed.

'What if he gets expelled? Because Madam Hooch said whoever was caught off the ground would be expelled,' Chloe said.

'He won't get expelled, he's the famous Harry Potter,' Lisa said.

'That's not the point!' Chloe said. 'Something good will happen! It always does with him!'

'Nah, he'll just get detention,' Mandy said.

'I highly doubt it,' Chloe said. 'Oh my god! Harry what happened!'

Harry came down and told only Chloe and Ron what had happened with McGonagall.

'You're _joking_,' Chloe said. 'See! I knew something good would happen to him!'

'You must be the youngest player in a – '

'Century, according to McGonagall,' Harry finished for Ron.

'Seeker! That is so cool,' Ron said.

'Pity, Dad really wanted you to become a Chaser,' Chloe said getting another piece of pie.

'But you can't tell anyone, Wood want's to keep it a secret,' Harry said.

'Fun, secrets, which one's Wood?' Chloe asked.

'The one talking to Fred and George,' Harry said.

'Ooh,' Chloe said. 'He's cute.'

Harry and Ron ignored her as Fred and George came over.

'Well done Harry, Wood's just told us,' Fred said.

'We're on the team to. Beaters,' George said.

'It's our job to make sure you don't get too bloodied up,' said Fred.

'Harry knows the rules of Quidditch,' Ron said.

Fred and George continued on, ignoring their brother.

'Although we can't make any promises.'

'You know Quidditch is a rough game.'

'Brutal. Well I can tell you, we're sure to have the Cup this year.'

'We haven't won since Charlie left.'

'That makes it one whole year,' Ron muttered.

The twins continued ignoring Ron, 'but this year is going to be brilliant. You must be good; Wood was practically skipping when he told us.'

'Of course he's good, look who our dad is,' Chloe said.

'Wow, she actually complimented you,' Ron muttered.

'Anyway, we've gotta go, Lee Jordan reckons he's found a secret passage out of the school,' said George.

'Bet it's that one behind the statue of George the Smarmy that we found in our first week. See you.'

'I remember Dad telling us about all the secret passageways he found when he was here. It'd be useful if he wrote down where they were. Or made a map,' Chloe sighed.

'Do you really think Mum would've let him get away with keeping a map like that in the house?' Harry asked.

'Point taken. Oh not again,' Chloe said hiding herself behind Lavender. 'Can you please stop stalking me? Do you really want me to take out a restraining order?'

'Ah what?' Malfoy asked puzzled.

Chloe rolled her eyes, 'never mind.'

'Having a last meal Potter?' Malfoy said slightly put off over Chloe's last comment. He was once more flanked by Crabbe and Goyle.

'You're a lot braver now you're back on the ground and you've got your little friends with you,' Harry said coolly. Crabbe and Goyle cracked their knuckles. Chloe imitated them behind Harry's back.

'I'd take you on anytime on my own,' Malfoy said. 'Tonight, if you want. Wizards duel. Wands only – no contact. What's the matter? Hasn't your Daddy ever told you about a wizards duel?'

'Course he has, his father's an ex-Auror, you know. Your Dad might know him. I'm his second. Who's yours?' Ron said.

'Crabbe,' Malfoy said after sizing them up. 'Midnight alright? We'll meet in the trophy room, that's always unlocked.'

'Ron…' Harry said nervously when Malfoy had left. Ron looked at him thinking that Harry maybe didn't know what a wizards duel was. 'I know about wizards duels, and I know what a second is.'

'Oh… yeah. Don't worry, the most you will be able to do is throw sparks at each other,' Ron said.

'Yeah and when all else fails chuck away your wand and hit him,' Chloe said simply.

'Excuse me?' they all looked up to see Hermione Granger.

'Can't a person eat in this place in peace?' Ron asked.

'I know a way, try not speaking with your mouthful,' Chloe suggested.

Hermione ignored Ron and Ron ignored Chloe.

'I couldn't help overhearing what you and Malfoy were saying –'

'Bet you could,' Ron muttered.

'- and you mustn't go wandering around the school at night, think of the points you'll lose Gryffindor if you're caught, and you're bound to be. It's really selfish of you.'

'And it's really none of your business,' said Harry.

'Goodbye,' said Ron.

'Adieu,' Chloe said cheerfully waving.

'What was that about?' Lavender asked.

'Oh nothing,' Chloe said brushing it off.

'Hermione is so nosy isn't she?' Parvati said.

'I know, she doesn't really know when to stop,' Lavender said.

'C'mon, let's go get Mandy, Lisa and Padma and go outside,' Chloe said getting up.

* * *

'Hermione, this is really none of your business,' Chloe said hissing quietly in the dark trying not to wake Lavender and Parvati.

'Chloe do you really want your brother expelled?' she hissed.

'They don't expel people here for wandering around at night; surely you would know the rules by heart?' Chloe said.

'I know that!' she replied. 'Do you want detention?'

'I've already got one for Saturday.'

'Do you want another one?'

'Don't care.'

'Yes you do.'

'I'm going and you can't stop me,' Chloe said wrapping her dressing gown around her.

'Chloe if you – they're coming,' she said going quiet. 'I can't believe you're going to do this, Harry.'

A lamp flicked on and Hermione appeared wearing her pink dressing gown and a frown.

'I tried to stop her,' Chloe said.

'_You!_' Ron said furiously. 'Go back to bed!'

'And who said you where coming?' Harry asked indicating at Chloe.

Chloe shrugged, 'me.'

'I almost told your brother,' Hermione snapped at Ron. 'Percy – he's a prefect, he'd put a stop to this.'

Harry couldn't believe someone could be so interfering.

'Come on,' he said to Ron. Chloe followed them through the portrait and to their dismay Hermione.

'Don't you care about Gryffindor? Do you only care about yourselves? I don't want Slytherin to win the house cup and you'll lose all the points I got from Professor McGonagall for knowing about Switching Spells.'

'_Do you only care about yourself?_' Chloe mimicked. Ron snickered.

'Go away.'

'All right but I warned you, you just remember what I said when you're on the train home tomorrow, you're so –'

But they didn't find out what they were. Hermione had gone to get into the portrait to find the Fat Lady was not in her portrait and Hermione was locked out of the tower.

'Now what am I supposed to do?' she asked shrilly.

'That's your problem,' Ron said.

'That's what you get when you go out on night time wanderings,' Chloe grinned.

'We've got to go, we're going to be late,' Ron said.

'I'm coming with you,' she said grabbing onto Chloe's arm.

'You are not.'

'Do you think I'm going to stand out here and wait for Filch to catch me? If he finds all four of us out here, I'll tell the truth, that I was trying to stop you, and you can back me up.'

'You've got some nerve –' Ron said loudly.

'Shut up, all of you!' said Harry sharply. 'I heard something.'

There was a sort of snuffling.

'Mrs Norris?' breathed Ron.

'With a runny nose? I don't think so,' Chloe said.

'Thank goodness you found me!' it was Neville. 'I've been out here for hours; I couldn't remember the password to get into bed.'

'Keep your voice down Neville, it's 'Pig Snout' but it won't help you now, the Fat Lady's gone off somewhere.'

'How's your arm?' asked Harry.

'Fine,' said Neville, 'Madame Pomfrey mended it in about a minute.'

'Good – well, look, Neville, we've got to be somewhere, we'll see you later –'

'Don't leave me!' said Neville scrambling to his feet. 'I don't want to stay here alone; the Bloody Baron's been past twice already.'

Ron looked at his watch and glared at Hermione and Neville.

'If either of you gets us caught, I'll never rest until I've learnt the Curse of the Bogies Quirrel told us about and use it on you.'

They quickly and quietly made their way to the trophy room. Malfoy and Crabbe weren't there yet. The crystal trophy cases glimmered in the light. 'Mm, pretty,' Chloe said.

'He's late, maybe he's chickened out,' Ron whispered.

There was a noise in the next room that made them all jump. And it wasn't Malfoy.

'Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner.'

Horror struck Harry quickly waved the other four over and scurried away towards the door opposite to where his voice came from. Filch was getting closer, he had just entered the trophy room.

'They're in here somewhere,' he muttered, 'probably hiding.'

'This way,' Harry mouthed at them and leading them down a long gallery filled with suits of armour. Neville suddenly let out a frightened squeak and broke into a run – he tripped dragging down Ron with him into a suit of armour making enough noise to wake the whole castle.

'RUN!' Harry yelled and the five of them sprinted down the gallery, not looking back to see if Filch was following – they ran down random corridors, Harry leading them without any idea where they were. They went through a tapestry and down a hidden passage. And found themselves near the Charms room, miles from the trophy room.

'I think we've lost him,' Chloe panted leaning against the cold wall wiping her forehead. Neville was bent double, wheezing and spluttering.

'I – _told_ – you,' Hermione gasped, clutching at the stich in her chest, 'I – told – you.'

'We've got to get back to Gryffindor tower,' said Ron, 'quickly as possible.'

'Malfoy tricked you,' Hermione said to Harry.

'Oh well spotted,' Chloe spat still gasping for breath.

Hermione continued, ignoring her. 'You realise that don't you? He was never going to meet you – Filch knew someone was going to be in the trophy room, Malfoy must have tipped him off.'

Harry knew Hermione was probably right but wasn't ready to let on.

'Come off it Hermione, Malfoy's not that smart,' Chloe scoffed.

'Let's go.'

It wasn't going to be easy though. They had gone only a dozen paces when a doorknob rattled and something came shooting out of a classroom in front of them.

It was Peeves and he was over the moon of sighting them and furthermore squealed with delight.

'Shut up, Peeves – please – you'll get us thrown out.'

Peeves cackled.

'Wandering around at midnight, Ickle Firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty.'

'Do you always rhyme?' Chloe asked.

'Peeves, don't give us away, please.'

'Should tell Filch, I should,' said Peeves in a saintly voice, his eyes gleaming wickedly. 'It's for your own good, you know.'

'Get out of my way,' snapped Ron, taking a swipe at Peeves – a big mistake.

'STUDENTS OUT OF BED!' Peeves bellowed, 'STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!'

Ducking under Peeves they ran for their lives, right to the end of a corridor where they slammed into a door – and it was locked.

'This is it!' Ron moaned as they helplessly pushed at the door, 'we're done for! This is the end!'

They could hear Filch's footsteps running closer towards Peeves shouts.

'Oh move over,' Hermione snarled. She grabbed Harry's wand, tapped the lock and whispered, '_Alohomora!_'

The lock clicked and swung open – they all piled through and shut it quickly and pressed their ears against it listening.

'Which way did they go, Peeves?' Filch was saying. 'Quick, tell me.'

'Say "please".'

'Don't mess me about, Peeves, _now where did they go_?'

'Shan't say nothing if you don't say please,' said Peeves in his annoying sing-song voice.

'All right – _please_.'

'NOTHING! Ha haa! Told you I wouldn't say nothing if you didn't say please! Ha ha! Haaaa!!' and they heard the sound of Peeves whooshing away and Filch cursing in rage.

'Reminds me of Chloe, Peeves that is,' Ron mused loudly. Chloe punched him in the arm.

'He thinks this door is locked,' Harry whispered, 'I think we'll be okay – get off, Neville!' Neville had been tugging on the sleeve of Harry's dressing gown for the past minute. '_What?_'

Harry turned around and saw quite clearly what. For a moment he thought he had walked into a nightmare – this was too much, on top of everything so far.

They weren't in a room as they thought, they were in a corridor. The forbidden corridor, on the third floor. And they know knew why it was forbidden.

They looked straight into the eyes of a monstrous dog, a dog which filled the whole space between the ceiling and floor. A dog that had three heads. Three pairs of rolling, mad eyes; thee noses, twitching and quivering in their direction; three drooling mouths, saliva hanging from its yellowish fangs.

It was standing still, glaring straight at them, and they knew the only reason too why they weren't all ready dead was because it had been taken by surprise. All five of them in unison screamed, before Harry groped for the doorknob. Choosing between being ripped to shreds by the dog, or caught by Filch. They fell backwards and Harry slammed the door shut, and they ran back down the corridor. Filch must have hurried off somewhere else because they didn't see him anywhere, but they hardly cared – they only wanted to get back to Gryffindor Tower and put as much space as possible between them and the dog. They didn't stop running until they reached the Fat Lady's portrait on the seventh floor.

'Where on earth have you all been? She asked, looking at their dressing gowns hanging off their shoulders and their flushed sweaty faces.

'Never mind that – pig snout, pig snout,' Harry panted, and the portrait swung open. They scrambled into the common room collapsing into armchairs.

Chloe laughed, 'that was fun.'

They all looked at her like she was the three-headed dog.

'What? Since when does anything exciting happen around here?' she asked.

'What do you think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in the school,' Ron said, 'if any dog needs exercise, it's that one.'

'Oh, it's for suicidal purposes, you know, Dumbledore said "the third floor corridor is barred from anyone who doesn't wish to die a painful death",' Chloe quoted.

'You don't use your eyes, any of you, do you?' Hermione said getting her temper back. 'Didn't you see what it was standing on?'

'The floor?' Harry suggested. 'I wasn't looking at its feet; I was a little pre-occupied with its heads.'

'No, not the floor. It was standing on a trapdoor. It's obviously guarding something.'

She stood up and glared at them.

'I hope you're please with yourselves. We could have all been killed – or worse expelled. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed.'

They all stared after her mouth open.

'No, we don't mind,' Ron said. 'You'd think we dragged her along, wouldn't you?'

They all shook their heads.

'She needs to sort out her priorities,' Chloe said. They all nodded in agreement. Then they all said their 'good nights' and went to bed.


	6. Halloween

Harry woke up early the next day and couldn't sleep. He was still shivering with excitement. He looked out the window and could see Hagrid's cabin. Seeing as it was the polite thing to do, Harry thought he'd go visit him, as there wasn't much else to do in a room full of snoring boys.

'Harry, where you going?' Ron asked.

'Too see Hagrid,' Harry replied, 'wanna come?'

'Sure, why not,' he said pulling himself out of bed. 'As long as Hermione doesn't come,' he added darkly.

Harry laughed and the two made their way down to the hut.

They nervously knocked on the door, no one answered.

'Maybe he's up at the hall eating,' Ron suggested.

'Yeah, but we would have seen him before,' Harry said.

'Hullo Harry, lookin for me?' Hagrid turned up behind the two boys.

Harry and Ron jumped in surprise, 'hi Hagrid, we thought we'd drop in and say hello.'

'Do you wanna come in?' he asked.

Harry and Ron looked at each other and shrugged, 'sure, why not?'

Hagrid opened the door to his cabin; it was one room, with a bed at one end and a small kitchen at the other with all sorts of odd bits and assortments. They went to sit down when a large hound bounded upon them.

'Down Fang,' Hagrid said.

Harry patted him on the house and the dog drooled consistently in his lap.

'So what's this I hear about you getting a place on the Gryffindor team?' Hagrid asked. 'Tea?'

Harry and Ron nodded. Harry told Hagrid about the whole story about Neville and his Remembrall and Malfoy, and then how McGonagall caught him.

'Well, what does your father say about all this?' Hagrid asked.

'Uh… I dunno, I guess McGonagall wrote to him…' Harry said.

'Well, you'll do great,' Hagrid said.

'Hagrid… you remember that day in Diagon Alley when we met you? What were you doing?' Harry asked, remembering the article about the break in at Gringotts and that Hagrid was doing Hogwarts business that day.

'Oh, I had to get a package for Dumbledore from Gringotts,' Hagrid said easily.

Ron gave him a queer look, 'well thanks for the tea, we better get to breakfast,' Harry said, 'see you around.'

'Bye Hagrid,' Ron said cheerfully.

'Bye,' Hagrid said.

* * *

Harry was pleased to see that Malfoy was thoroughly depressed at breakfast when he saw Harry and Ron sit down looking extremely cheerful.

'What's up with him? He didn't stalk me today,' Chloe said when Harry and Ron sat down.

'I think he's a little depressed that we didn't get expelled last night,' Harry said, Chloe snorted.

'Why would you get expelled?' Lavender asked.

'Oh… well, you know with the whole flying thing…' Chloe said having a major mental block, unable to come up with a better excuse. 'I'll tell you later,' she whispered.

'So, Harry, what was with that question you asked Hagrid?' Ron asked.

'Remember what Hermione said?'

Ron shook his head, 'she says too much.'

'About the dog guarding something?'

'Oh yeah…'

'I think whatever Hagrid picked up for Dumbledore is there, and that it was originally in the vault which was robbed – did I mention that they were the exact same day?' Harry said quickly.

Ron slowly processed all the information, 'so, whatever the dog is guarding, is whatever Hagrid picked up from Gringotts… lucky he got it in time before it was stolen. It's probably either really valuable or really dangerous.'

'Yeah, or both,' Harry said nodding.

Both of them noticed that Chloe, Hermione and Neville had shown no further interest in what lay beneath the trap door, and Neville was trying to forget the whole incident all together.

Hermione was refusing to speak to Harry, Ron and Chloe, which was fine by them; it created a little peace in the world. And they were waiting for something that would really get at Malfoy – beside the fact that they weren't expelled. And that thing arrived a week later.

As per usual the owls flew in droves into the hall giving people their mail, but this day one thing caught everyone's attention: a long, thin package carried by six large owls. The three of them were just as interested as the rest of the school and were even more shocked when they dropped it in front of Harry.

There was a letter addressed on the top to Harry, so it wasn't a mistake, Chloe was ignoring the letter that had landed in her cereal. Harry ripped the letter open, every one watching.

_DO NOT OPEN THE PARCEL AT THE TABLE._

_It contains your new Nimbus Two Thousand, but I don't want everybody to knowing that you've got a broomstick or they'll want one. Oliver Wood will meet you tonight on the Quidditch pitch at seven o'clock for your first training session._

_Professor M. McGonagall_

Harry couldn't contain his glee. Chloe snatched the letter and read it quickly before throwing it back to him.

'Everything good happens to him! It's not fair!' she moaned.

'Chloe, aren't you going to open your letter?' Parvati asked.

Chloe grudgingly opened it, it was hard to read due to the fact it was partially soaked with milk.

_Dear Chloe,_

_Try not to be jealous of Harry's broom. I know he was chosen to join the Gryffindor team, and this is a fantastic start to your life here for both of you (I heard about you giving hell to Snape, good work kid). I know you must be jealous, seeing as you love Quidditch just as much as Harry, so I'm going to strike a bargain with you._

_If you can get good results in your end of year exams, then I will you buy you broomstick then, even if you're not selected for the team. I know it must be hard having to have a famous brother, but try to live with it, and don't fight. Take your anger out on Slytherin's and Snape._

_I hope you got the parcel of cakes Grandma sent you._

_Love Dad_

Chloe folded the letter and put it in her pocket feeling slightly better.

'A Nimbus Two Thousand!' Ron moaned enviously. 'I've never even _touched _one.'

Harry and Ron quickly left the hall, and Chloe got up and followed them, wanting to see the broom.

'I'll be back in a minute,' Chloe said. She left at the exact same time as Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. Crabbe and Goyle barred the way whilst Malfoy seized the package off Harry and felt it.

'That's a broomstick,' he said throwing it back to Harry with a mixture of jealousy and spite on his face.

'Oh well done Malfoy,' Chloe drawled.

Malfoy ignored her, 'you'll be in for it this time Potter, first years aren't allowed them.'

Ron couldn't help himself.

'It's not any old broomstick,' he said, 'it's a Nimbus Two Thousand. What did you say you've got at home, Malfoy, a Comet Two Sixty?' Ron grinned at Harry, Chloe felt like she could hug Ron, but her personal morals decided against it. 'Comets look flashy, but they're not in the same league as the Nimbus.'

'What would you know about it, Weasley, you couldn't afford half the handle,' Malfoy snapped back. 'I suppose you and your brothers could save up twig by twig.'

Before Ron could answer, or Chloe could hit him (she idolised Fred and George) Professor Flitwick appeared at Malfoy's elbow.

'Not arguing, I hope, boys?' Chloe made a 'ahem' noise and he added, 'and girl?'

'Potter's been sent a broomstick, Professor,' Malfoy said quickly.

'Yes, yes, that's right,' said Professor Flitwick, beaming at Harry. 'Professor McGonagall told me all about the special circumstances, Potter. And what model is it?'

'A Nimbus Two Thousand, sir,' said Harry, fighting not to laugh at the horror on Malfoy's face.

'Hmm, Kodak moment,' Chloe murmed grinning.

'And it's really thanks to Malfoy here that I got it,' he added for fun.

Harry, Ron and Chloe headed upstairs laughing at Malfoy's rage and confusion.

'Well it's true,' Harry chortled as they reached the top of the marble staircase, 'if he hadn't stolen Neville's Rembrall I wouldn't be on the team…'

'Yeah, okay, just open it!' Chloe said.

'So I suppose you think that's a reward for breaking rules?' Hermione's angry voice came from behind. She stomped up the stairs glaring at the parcel as if it bit her.

'What, are you stalking us now?' Chloe asked.

'I thought you weren't talking to us?' said Harry.

'Yes, don't stop now;' said Ron, 'it's doing us so much good.'

'Hear, hear,' Chloe called out clapping her hands.

Hermione marched away with her nose in the air.

'Okay, open it now,' Chloe urged.

'No, we have to go to our classes now,' Harry said, 'we won't have time.'

'How much time does it take to open one parcel,' Chloe retorted.

'I'm putting it in the dorm,' Harry said.

'Open it.'

'No.'

'Yes.'

'No.'

'Yes.'

'Shut up would you?' Ron said in disbelief, 'God, I'm glad my sister isn't my twin and here.'

Lessons passed slowly that day for Harry, his mind kept wandering to the broomstick and his Quidditch lesson that evening. And after dinner he and Ron rushed upstairs (without Chloe) to unwrap the Nimbus Two Thousand.

'Wow,' Ron sighed looking at the broomstick as it rolled onto Harry's bed.

'Wow,' Harry said, though even he had access to his father's top of the line broom, it was nothing compared to this now, he wondered if his dad had one now. The broomstick was sleek and shiny, he knew that would disappear over use, it had a mahogany handle, a long tail of neat, straight twigs and _Nimbus Two Thousand_ written in gold near the top.

'So, what was in that package before?' Lavender asked Chloe at dinner.

'What did it look like it had in it?' Chloe asked back.

'Uhh… I dunno, you tell me.'

'A Nimbus Two Thousand,' Chloe whispered to Parvati and Lavender.

Lavender being muggle born had no idea what that was, but Parvati did, 'a Nimbus Two Thousand? That must have cost a fortune! Did you get one?'

'Nope, I'm not allowed because I'm a first year,' Chloe said.

'Has Harry been put up a grade?' Lavender asked in shock. 'I didn't think he was that smart!'

'No! But he was put on the Gryffindor team as Seeker,' Chloe said.

'He didn't!' Parvati said.

'Yup,' Chloe said eating some chocolate Bavarian.

'Could someone tell me what you are talking about?' Lavender whined, 'I wasn't brought up knowing all about the wizard world!'

'Oh yeah, sorry, well, the Nimbus Two Thousand is the top of the line broomstick, just out this summer. And broomsticks are used as transportation has you know from flying lessons, and in the game Quidditch, I won't tell you all the rules, but it's played on broomsticks, and Harry got chosen as the Seeker, well you'll know what I'm talking about soon, our next flying lesson I think we're learning to play Quidditch,' Chloe said.

'Wow,' Lavender said, 'sounds fun.'

Chloe shrugged, 'come on, let's tell Mandy, Lisa and Padma.'

'No way!' Mandy exclaimed when she found out.

'Yup,' Chloe said sitting down at the Ravenclaw table ignoring the looks she was given from older students. 'Why does everything good happen to him?'

* * *

Two months had gone past at Hogwarts and the first years could hardly believe it.

They were all finally adapting to all the homework and rarely got lost in the castle these days. And lessons were becoming more interesting now that they had mastered the basics.

They woke up to Halloween and there were delicious smells of baked goods wafting through the castle. But even better than this, Professor Flitwick had announced that they were going to learn to make objects fly, something they had all been asking him if they could learn every lesson ever since he had made Neville's toad fly around the room.

Flitwick put them all in pairs to practice; Harry was placed with Seamus, which was a relief because Neville had been trying to catch his eye all morning. Chloe was placed with Terry Boot, a Ravenclaw boy, Chloe was glad because she had this theory that all Ravenclaw's were top of the class (excluding Hermione) and that if she worked with them in all the subjects they had with them she would learn better and get good marks, but she would have preferred someone else, like Lisa, Mandy or Padma so they could talk. Ron however had been placed with Hermione, much to his dismay and Chloe had to contain herself from bursting out laughing when he announced this pair. She hadn't spoken to Harry, Ron or Chloe since his broomstick had arrived.

'Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practising!' squeaked Flitwick, who was sitting on a pile of books so he seemed taller. 'Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important, too – never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself with a buffalo on his chest.'

It was hard. Harry and Seamus swished and flicked, but the feather did not move an inch. Seamus got so impatient that he prodded it with his wand and set fire to it – Harry had to put it out with his hat.

Chloe at the next bench along was wishing she hadn't wanted to go with a Ravenclaw because Terry was telling her that she had her hand movements wrong, and should be waving her hand to the right, not the left, that she ended up whacking him on the head with her wand turning his hair red and gold.

But Harry and Chloe were both thankful they weren't with Hermione.

'_Wingardium Leviosa!_' Ron shouted waving his arms around like a windmill.

'No, no, no! You're saying it wrong,' Hermione snapped. 'It's Wing-_gar_-dium Levi-_o_-sa; make the 'gar' nice and long.'

'You do it, then if you're so clever,' Ron snarled.

Hermione rolled up her sleeves of her uniform, flicked her wand out perfectly and said '_Wingardium Leviosa!_'

Their feather rose off the desk and hovered about four feet above their heads.

'Oh well done!' cried Professor Flitwick, clapping. 'Everyone, see here, Miss Granger's done it!'

Chloe threw her wand down onto her desk refusing to touch it for the rest of the lesson and Hermione smirked at Ron who sulked with his head in his hands. By the end of the lesson he was in a very bad mood.

'It's no wonder she hasn't got any friends,' he said to Harry, Seamus and Dean. 'It's _Levi-o-sa_, not _Leviosar_!' he imitated, 'she's a nightmare, honestly.'

Someone knocked past Harry as they hurried past him. It was Hermione. He caught a glimpse of her face – and was startled to see her in tears.

'I think she heard you.'

'So?' Ron said looking a little uncomfortable.

Chloe and her friends saw and heard the whole thing, seeing as they were behind Harry and Ron.

'What did you say to her?' Chloe asked.

Ron mumbled something.

'That was so horrible! I can't believe you would say that to someone in your own house! I mean if she was a Slytherin fine, but she's a Gryffindor!' and Chloe ran after Hermione calling her name.

'Hermione?' she asked as she entered the bathroom.

No reply, but there was a sniffle from the end toilet.

'Hermione, come out, please,' Chloe said.

'Go away!' she cried.

'It's no use, she won't come out,' Chloe said turning to Parvati who had followed her. 'Go to dinner, and I'll try and talk to her. Can you save some food for me and Hermione and bring it up to the common room?'

'Sure,' Parvati replied and left.

'Hermione, please come out,' Chloe said.

'I said go away!' she yelled.

'Well too bad I'm not going to!'

Chloe glared at the closed cubicle door. The two girls sat in silence together on opposites of the place until finally hours later Hermione appeared through the door.

'Why are you here anyway?'

Chloe didn't know herself, but said, 'because what Ron said was horrible and you didn't deserve that.'

Hermione opened the door. Her eyes were all puffy and red from crying.

'You… you don't think I'm a nightmare?' she asked.

'No, Hermione listen, I'm going to be blunt, it can be annoying when you do the whole know-it-all thing, and goody-goody, but you're really nice to everyone and try to help people who are struggling. Take Neville for instance, he fails everything, but you always try to help do better,' Chloe said smiling. 'Don't listen to Ron, he's an idiot, he's just jealous that you're smarter than him.'

Hermione laughed, 'well…'

'Do you want to come to dinner?' Chloe asked.

'Chloe! Hermione! You have to get out of here and up to Gryffindor tower! There's a troll in the castle!' Lavender and Parvati cried out as they came hurtling into the bathroom.

* * *

Hermione and Chloe didn't turn up for the next class and weren't seen all afternoon. On their way to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast, Harry and Ron overheard Parvati saying to Lavender, that Hermione was in the toilets crying refusing to speak to anyone, and Chloe was trying to talk to her, but Hermione wouldn't let her. Ron looked even more awkward when they entered the hall, but the decorations put Hermione and Chloe out of their minds.

Thousands of live bats fluttered around the ceiling and walls and the feast appeared on gold plates like at the start of term.

They were all joking around and starting to eat when Professor Quirrel came running into the hall, his turban askew and terror on his face. Everyone turned to look at him as shouted out, 'troll! Troll in the dungeons – thought you ought to know.'

And he fainted.

Everyone began screaming and it took several purple firecrackers for Dumbledore to gain their attention.

'Prefects,' he called out calmly, 'lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!'

Percy was in his element.

'Follow me! Stick together, first years! No need to fear the troll if you follow my orders! Stay close behind me, now. Make way, first years coming through! Excuse me I am a prefect!'

'How'd the troll get in?' Harry asked as they climbed the stairs.

'Don't ask me, they're supposed to be really stupid,' said Ron. 'Maybe Peeves let it in for a Halloween joke.'

He saw Lavender and Parvati whispering urgently for a second and then ran off with the Hufflepuffs.

'Where are they going?' Ron asked.

'The girls bathroom! Hermione and Chloe don't know about the troll! Come on!' Harry exclaimed and followed them.

'What… but… but, they're going, they can get them,' Ron said.

'What happens if they run into the troll? Two eleven year old girls aren't going to be much help,' Harry said grabbing Ron's arm and running after them.

'Oh all right,' he snapped, 'but Percy better not see us.'

They saw Lavender and Parvati duck down a corridor and followed suit, they had just turned the corner when they heard footsteps behind them.

'Percy!' Ron hissed, pulling Harry behind a statue.

However, when they looked around they saw that it wasn't Percy but Snape. He crossed the corridor and disappeared from sight.

'What's he doing?' Harry whispered. 'Why isn't he in the dungeons with the rest of the teachers?'

'Search me.'

They quietly crept along the next corridor after Snape's footsteps faded.

'He's heading for the third floor,' Harry said, but Ron held up his hand.

'Can you smell something?'

Harry sniffed and a foul stench came to his nose, a mixture of old socks and the kind of public toilet that no one seems to clean.

And then the sound came – a low grunting and shuffling of footfalls of gigantic feet. Ron pointed – at the end of a passageway to the left, something huge was moving towards them.

It was twelve feet tall, its skin was a dull grey colour, and its great lumpy body was like a boulder with its small baldhead like a coconut perched on the top. It had short legs, thick as tree trunks with flat, horny feet. It held a large wooden club that dragged on the ground because its arms were too long for its body.

They shrank into the shadows and watched as it stopped next to a doorway and peered inside. Its long ears waggled as it made up its mind to enter the room and it then slouched inside.

'The key's in the lock,' Harry muttered. 'We could lock it in.'

'Good idea,' Ron said nervously.

They edged towards the door, with stiff limbs, praying the troll wouldn't leave the room and then with one great leap Harry managed to grab the key, slam the door and lock it.

'_Yes!_'

Flushed with their victory they began to run back up the passageway, but as they reached the corner they heard something that made their hearts stop – numerous, high, petrified screams – and it was coming from the chamber they had just locked.

'Oh, no,' Ron said looking as pale as the Bloody Baron.

'It's the girls' toilets!' Harry gasped.

'The girls!' they said together.

It was the last thing they wanted to do, but what choice did they have? Wheeling around they sprinted back to the door and turned the key, fumbling in their panic – Harry pulled the door open – and they ran inside.

Hermione was shrinking against the wall, looking as though she was about to faint, they could see, two sets of feet in one cubicle and Chloe looking like she could murder someone was trying to kick down the toilet door to use as a weapon.

'Confuse it!' Harry said desperately, he seized a tap and threw it against the wall.

Chloe ditched the door and picked a piece of pipe that came flying her way when the troll smashed its club down the sinks. Hermione screamed and ran into the toilets, but the troll determined to get Hermione and not the other three students who were in easy reach knocked down the walls, Hermione screamed once more soon followed by Lavender and Parvati who were throwing broken bits of wood at it.

Harry threw another tap at its head, the troll turned away from Hermione too see what hit it. It blinked stupidly until its small eyes landed on Harry. It hesitated then, and then headed for him instead, lifting its club as it went.

'Oi, pea-brain!' yelled Ron from the other side of the bathroom, he then threw a metal pipe at it, bouncing of its shoulder, the troll didn't even notice the pipe, but heard Ron, it paused again and turned its ugly face towards Ron instead, giving Harry time to run around it.

'Come on, run, _run_!' Harry yelled at Hermione as Chloe tried to pull her towards the door, but she wouldn't move, she was flat against the wall in terror. Chloe headed towards a store cupboard and opened it, she called Lavender and Parvati over and they began throwing odd-bits at the troll, like toilet paper rolls, cleaning products and toilet plungers.

The shouting and echo's seemed to drive the troll berserk. It roared again and started towards Ron, who was the nearest and had no escape.

Harry then did something that was both stupid and brave at the same time – but then there is a fine line between bravery and stupidity, and they are practically the same thing. Harry took a great running jump and managed to fasten his arms around the troll's neck from behind. The troll couldn't feel Harry hanging there, but even a troll would notice if you stick a long bit of wood up its nose, and Harry's wand had been still been in his hand when he'd jumped – it had gone straight up one of the trolls nostrils.

Chloe, Lavender and Parvati didn't know what to do. They stood there gazing dumbstruck at Harry's stupidity as he hung from the troll's neck whilst it twisted and turned in agony. Howling with pain, the troll twisted and failed its club, with Harry clinging for dear life; any second the troll was going to rip him off or catch him a terrible blow with the club.

Hermione had sunk to the floor in fright; Ron pulled out his own wand – not knowing what he was going to do-

'Swish and flick,' Hermione said from under the sink.

'Right – _Wingardium Leviosa_!' Ron cried aiming at the troll.

The club flew suddenly out of the troll's hand, raised high, high up into the air, turned slowly over – and dropped, with a loud crack, onto its owner's head. The troll fell flat on its face, with a thud that made the whole room tremble.

Harry got to his feet. He was shaking and out of breath. Ron was standing there with his wand still raised, staring at what he had done. Chloe swore, 'I never knew he had it in him.' Lavender and Parvati stood staring from the troll, to Ron and repeated this shaking their heads.

'Do you think its dead?' Hermione asked crawling out from under the sink.

'I don't think so, just knocked out,' Harry said bending down to collect his wand. It was covered in a lumpy grey substance. 'Urgh – troll bogies.'

He wiped it on the troll's trousers.

A sudden slamming and loud footsteps made them all look up from the unconscious troll. They hadn't realised what racket they must have been making, someone downstairs must have heard the shouting, crashes and the troll's roars. A moment later, Professor McGonagall had come bursting into the room, closely followed by Snape and Quirrel.

Snape bent over the troll. Professor McGonagall looked at Harry and Ron, then at Lavender, who was helping Hermione stand up, and Chloe and Parvati. They had never seen her look so angry, all of a sudden; Harry's hope of winning Gryffindor fifty house points vanished.

'What on earth were you thinking?' said Professor McGonagall angrily. Harry looked at Ron who was still standing with his wand in the air. 'You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?'

Snape gave Harry a swift piercing look and Chloe a cold glare. Harry looked at the floor wishing Ron would put his wand down and Chloe studied her reflection in the cracked mirror, there was dust all over her.

And then a small voice came from the back of the room.

'Please, Professor McGonagall – they were looking for me.'

'Miss Granger!'

Hermione had managed to get to her feet at last.

'I went looking for the troll because I – I thought –' Chloe cut her off.

'Don't be stupid Hermione; telling the truth won't get you in trouble. Please, Professor, early today Ron said some rather horrible things to Hermione and she was crying in here, and I was trying to consol her, and I'm guessing, because I wasn't at dinner, someone had announced that there was a troll in the castle. And on the way to dormitory, Lavender and Parvati had realised that me and Hermione didn't know about the troll, so they came to get us –' Parvati and Lavender stepped out of the shadows a bit, ' – and then the troll came in here, and Ron and Harry came in and helped us. That's basically it.' Chloe said.

Ron dropped his wand. First Hermione had begun lying to a teacher and then Chloe was standing up for everyone and not just herself.

'If, Harry, Ron, Lavender and Parvati hadn't found us when they did, we'd be dead. Harry stuck his wand up its nose, and Ron knocked it out with its own club, Lavender, Parvati and I were distracting it so Hermione could get out of its way. They didn't have time to come fetch anyone. It was about to finish us off when they arrived.'

'Well – in that case …' said Professor McGonagall stuck for words, 'you are all very foolish, but I will award you all ten points each – for sheer, dumb, luck,' Professor McGonagall said. 'Now I suggest you all go back to Gryffindor tower. Students are finishing the feast in their Houses.'

'Well as they say, alls well that ends well,' Chloe said as they left the room. 'You guys coming? Hermione?'

'Oh, hang on a minute, I want to speak to Harry and Ron,' she said.

Chloe shrugged, 'okay.'

'That was fun,' Lavender said, Chloe and Parvati looked at her strangely, 'well, you know, I mean, it wasn't fun at the time, but now, looking back it is.'

'Yeah, I know what you mean,' Parvati said.

'Well, I'm glad we didn't die,' Chloe said, 'I have so much more to live for, I mean, I still need to get back at Harry for eating my toffees that Grandma sent.'

They all laughed.

* * *

'Hang on a minute, I want to speak to Harry and Ron,' Hermione said.

Chloe shrugged, 'okay,' and then walked off with Lavender and Parvati.

'Thanks,' was all she said, feeling silly and embarrassed, just as much as the other two. And when they reached Gryffindor tower, they went to get their plates together to eat.

But from that moment on, Hermione Granger became their friend. There are some things you can't share with out ending up liking each other, and knocking out a twelve-foot mountain troll is one of them.


	7. QUIDDITCH!

**HEY KIDS!**

**So I've noticed it's been about a year. I know, I know, I'm incredibly lazy. And horrible, and lazy.**

**BUT here's a new chapter!**

**And it's not the best, but I wanted to update!**

**ENJOY**

* * *

It was November, and freezing. The Quidditch season had begun and on Saturday Harry had his first match after weeks of training: Gryffindor versus Slytherin. If they won, Gryffindor would be moved up into second place in the house championship.

Hardly anyone had seen Harry play because it was Wood's plan that Harry was the team's secret weapon, and should be, well, kept secret. But somehow the secret of Harry Potter playing the Gryffindor Seeker had leaked out. Harry's main guess was Chloe and her friends. He had seen Chloe tell a bunch of Hufflepuff's in their year all about how her father, the extraordinary James Potter, along with the rest of the Tutshill Tornadoes, was coming to watch her brother'sdebut as the youngest Gryffindor Seeker in a century.

Harry was glad he had Hermione for a friend, she helped him get through his homework – even though he was technically copying it – and leant him _Quidditch Through The Ages_, but he didn't have the heart to tell her he already had a copy at home. Although Hermione was friends with Harry and Ron, she was also a friend too Chloe, helping her out with her Charms and History of Magic, but they still had their disagreements over what was right and wrong to say to a teacher.

Hermione was much more lenient towards the rules now, since her life had been saved, and she was a much nicer person to be around too. The day before Harry's first game, he, Ron, Hermione and Chloe (who thought he needed a large dose of moral support so he wouldn't breakdown during his first match), Hermione had conjured up a bright blue fire, which could be carried around in a jam jar. They were standing with their backs to it, getting warm, when Snape crossed the yard. Harry noticed at once that Snape was limping. The four kids shuffled closer together, to block the fire, as they were sure it wouldn't be allowed by Snape. Unfortunately something about their guilty faces caught Snape's eye and he limped over. He hadn't seen the fire, but he seemed to be looking for a reason to tell them off anyway.

'What's that you've got there, Potter?'

'Oh, well it's some marshmallow slice my grandma made,' Chloe said. 'I'd offer you some, but you know, it was made by a Muggle, so it might go against your Slytherin values…' she said daringly and could feel Hermione's foot digging into her own.

'I was not asking you, Miss Potter,' said Snape, who glared back to Harry.

Harry held up _Quidditch Through The Ages _to Snape.

'Library books are not to be taken outside the school, nor should you be eating over them,' said Snape. 'Give it to me. Ten points from Gryffindor.'

'He just made that rule up,' Hermione said.

'Yeah, you'd know,' muttered Chloe.

'Chloe,' Harry warned. 'Wonder what's wrong with his leg?'

'Maybe it got bitten by that big three headed dog,' Chloe suggested.

'That'd be nice, and I hope it's really hurting him,' said Ron bitterly.

000

The Gryffindor common room was very noisy that evening. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat together next to a window. Hermione was checking Harry and Ron's Charms homework for them. She would never let them copy, but they had been known to distract her and then copy it.

Chloe was restless. Whilst attempting to do her Potions homework she kept thinking of Snape with _Quidditch Through The Ages_, 'probably doesn't even know the rules,' she muttered.

'What was that?' Lavender asked.

'Hmm? Did I just say something out loud?' Chloe asked.

'Yeah you said 'probably doesn't even know the rules',' Parvati said. 'Who doesn't know what rules?'

'Oh, Snape doesn't know the rules to Quidditch,' her two friends looked at each other and then at Chloe. 'He took _Quidditch Through The Ages_.'

'Then go get it back,' Lavender said. 'It's out in your name so if it's overdue you have to pay the fee, tell him that.'

'It's out in Harry's name, but it was my idea to take it outside so Mum would make me pay anyway,' Chloe said.

She stood outside the staffroom door and knocked before opening the door to see Snape lifting up his robes to Filch.

'Oh gross!' Chloe yelled out laughing before tearing off with Snape yelling down the corridor at her before running into Harry. 'Ha! You know I just saw the funniest thing!'

'That's great but I'm going to get my book off Snape,' Harry replied.

'Ok, but be warned he's –' Harry was already knocking on the door, so Chloe shrugged it off leaving Harry to deal with whatever horror he faced.

000

Harry knocked on the door. There was no answer. He knocked again. Nothing. Perhaps Snape had left the book in there? It was worth a try. He pushed the door ajar and peered inside – and a horrible scene met his eyes.

But thankfully it was not what Chloe thought she saw. Snape and Filch were inside, alone. Snape was holding his robes above his knees. One of his legs was bloody and mangled. Filch was handing Snape bandages.

'Blasted thing,' Snape was saying. 'How are you supposed to keep you eyes on all three heads at once?'

Chloe had been right before when she mentioned the dog. Harry tried to shut the door quietly, but –

'POTTER!'

Snape's face was twisted with fury as he dropped his robes quickly to hide his leg. Harry gulped.

'I just wondered if I could have my book back.'

'GET OUT! _OUT!_ THOSE BLOODY POTTER KIDS!'

Harry left, before Snape could take any more points from Gryffindor. He sprinted back upstairs.

'… and he had his robes up to here,' Chloe said indicating with her hands just above her knees.

'What? And the two of them were alone?' a second year girl asked.

'Yep,' Chloe said her eyes sparkling as the room collapsed in laughter.

'And he didn't give you detention or anything?' Dean asked.

Chloe shook her head grinning.

'Brilliant, absolutely brilliant, we've been waiting for this kind of blackmail for years

now,' Fred Weasley said.

'She thrives on attention doesn't she?' Harry said joining Ron and Hermione.

'Did you get the book, or were Snape and Filch too… you know…' Ron said raising his eyebrows.

'Ron!' Hermione exclaimed.

'What? Don't listen to Chloe, she exaggerates,' Harry said before telling them what he had seen. 'And you know what that means? He tried to get past the three-headed dog at Halloween! That's where he was going when we saw him – he's after whatever it's guarding! And it'd bet my broomstick _he_ let the troll in, to make a diversion!'

'Told you the dog bit him,' Chloe said as she walked past smug.

Hermione's eyes were wide.

'No – he wouldn't,' she said. 'I know he's not very nice, but he wouldn't try and steal something Dumbledore was keeping safe.'

'Honestly, Hermione, you think that all teachers are saints or something,' Ron snapped. 'I'm with Harry. I wouldn't put anything past Snape. But what's he after? What's the dog hiding?'

000

'Guess what!' Chloe said sitting down with Lavender and Parvati.

'What?' the asked simultaneously.

'Snape and Filch aren't an item,' she said. 'Snape's been savaged by the giant three-headed dog!'

To everyone around them Chloe sounded like an attention-seeking liar, but she had already filled Parvati and Lavender in about the three-headed dog incident.

'What? How do you know?' Lavender asked.

'Well, Harry had the same idea as me; you know twin telepathy, copying my ideas all

the time, about going and getting his book back, he got there moments after me and heard Snape say 'How are you supposed to keep your eyes on all three heads at once?' to Filch. And then he saw Snape's leg, which was all bloody and mangled. Which explains why he's been limping lately.'

'But why would he want to get past the dog?' Parvati asked.

'Because I remember Hermione saying that it was standing on a trap door,' Chloe answered wiggling her eyebrows.

'So he's trying to get whatever it's guarding,' Lavender said.

'Wonder what it is,' Parvati said.

'Yeah, must be valuable,' Chloe said grinning again.

000

'Quidditch!' was the first thing Chloe said when she woke up earlier than usual.

Parvati groaned and rolled over whilst Lavender continued sleeping. 'Please don't say it's before nine.'

'Er, then I won't say anything. Aren't you coming to watch the Quidditch?' Chloe looked around excitedly. 'Lavender?'

She went over to her friend's bed, 'LAVENDER!'

'Chloe, why are you yelling?' Hermione asked sleepily. 'And why are you awake? I'm not even up yet.'

'Quidditch, duh!' Chloe said. 'Dibs first in shower! Lavender! Do you want to know what Quidditch is or not?'

'Chloe calm down, you've seen a million games of Quidditch before,' Parvati said getting irritated. 'I'll wake up Lavender and you have a shower.'

Hermione rolled her eyes, 'that one gets worked up easily.'

'DO NOT!' Chloe's voice came from in the bathroom as Parvati nodded in agreement.

000

The morning was bright and chilly down in the Great Hall, and Harry Potter was beginning to regret getting out of bed and joining the Quidditch team. But the lure of the hot food and delicious smells won him over. Even if he felt sick to his stomach.

'You've got to eat some breakfast.'

'I don't want anything.'

'Just a bit of toast,' wheedled Hermione.

'I'm not hungry.'

He looked at his watch, in an hour he'd be walking onto the pitch.

'Harry, you need your strength,' said Seamus. 'Seekers are always the ones who get nobbled by the other team.'

'Thanks Seamus,' Harry replied sarcastically.

'He's right Harry, if you don't eat anything you'll be pummelled out there, and

imagine having to say my son was beaten by a Slytherin, I'd have to kick you out Harry,' James Potter said.

'Dad!' Chloe squealed running into the hall to hug him.

'Hey Chlo-bo,' James said hugging her. Chloe redden at her childhood nickname.

'Guess it's not Chlo-bo anymore huh?'

'Miss Potter, no running inside,' McGonagall called out. 'James Potter, I heard you were coming to watch the match today.'

'Hey Minerva, how are the kids treating you?'

'They're coming along fine, although I can say, Chloe there is just like you,' McGonagall said smiling.

'That's a compliment,' James whispered in his daughter's ear.

'Well, I'll see you at the game, as you are a parent, you will sit in the teachers' box,'

McGonagall said before leaving.

'Right… how'd the game go?' Chloe asked as soon as McGonagall was out of earshot.

'Against the Wasps? We thrashed them,' James replied.

'Nice work,' Chloe said.

'Thanks,' James said. 'So Harry, are you going to eat?'

James looked down to see all the kids at the table looking at him.

'Think they recognise you Dad?' Chloe asked.

'I thought you were lying when you said your dad was coming,' Mandy said running over from the Ravenclaw table.

'So did I,' Chloe replied grinning, Mandy nudged her. 'Oh right, Dad, this is Mandy Brocklehurst, she's one of my friends from Ravenclaw, and she loves the Tornadoes.'

'Do you? Well you're welcome to stay with us during the holidays and come to the games,' James said smiling. 'I've got to go Harry, Chloe, I should say hi to Dumbledore now. Harry calm down, you're versing Slytherin, can't let their taunts get to your head, it's just a tactic.'

And James wandered off to the teachers' table.

'Well I guess it's settled then, I'm staying at yours during the holidays,' Mandy said grinning and heading back to the Ravenclaw table. 'I'll see you at the game.'

Before long everyone was out at the Quidditch field ready to watch the first game of the season. Chloe could see James sitting next to Professor Dumbledore as she took her place with the rest of the Gryffindor first years up in the top row. As a surprise for Harry, they had painted a large banner on one of the sheets that Scabbers had ruined. It had _Potter for President_, in large writing, and Dean, who was good at drawing, drew a large Gryffindor lion underneath. Then Hermione performed a tricky charm that made the paint flash different colours.

Down in the change rooms, Harry and the rest of the team where changing into their scarlet Quidditch robes.

Wood cleared his throat for silence.

'OK, men,' he said.

'And women,' Chaser, Angelina Johnson said.

'And women,' Wood agreed. 'This is it.'

'The big one,' Fred Weasley said.

'The one we've all been waiting for,' said George.

'We know Oliver's speech by heart,' Fred told Harry, 'we were on the team last year.'

'Shut up you two,' said Wood. 'This is the best team Gryffindor's had in years. We're going to win. I know it.'

He glared at them as if to say 'or else.'

'Right. It's time. Good luck, all of you.'

Harry followed Fred and George out of the changing room, hoped to hell that his knees wouldn't give away, and walked out onto the pitch surrounded by loud cheers.

Madame Hooch was refereeing. She stood in the middle of the pitch waiting for the two teams to assemble around her.

'Now, I want a nice fair game, all of you,' she said, once they were all gathered around her. Harry noticed that she seemed to be speaking particularly to the Slytherin Captain, Marcus Flint, a sixth year. Harry thought Flint looked like he had some troll blood in him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the fluttering banner high above, flashing _Potter for President _over the crowd. His heart skipped and he felt braver when he looked towards the teachers' box to his dad sitting next to Professor Dumbledore in a seemingly lively conversation.

'Mount your brooms, please.'

Harry clambered on his Nimbus Two Thousand.

Madam Hooch gave a long blast on her silver whistle.

Fifteen brooms rose up, high, high into the air. They were off.

'And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor – what and excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too –'

'JORDAN!'

'Sorry, Professor.'

The Weasley twins' friend, Lee Jordan, was doing the commentary for the match, closely watched by Professor McGonagall.

'And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve – back to Johnson and – no, Slytherin have taken to Quaffle, Slytherin Captain, Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes – Flint flying like an eagle up there – he's going to sc- no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Wood and Gryffindor take the Quaffle – that's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and – OUCH – that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger – Quaffle taken by Slytherin – that's Adrian Pucey speeding off towards the goal posts, but he's blocked by a second Bludger – sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, I can't tell which – nice play by the Gryffindor Beater, anyway, and Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes – she's really flying – dodges a speeding Bludger – the goal posts are ahead – come on, now, Angelina – Keeper Bletchley dives – misses – GRYFFINDOR SCORE!'

The cheers of the Gryffindor's filed the cold air, with howls and moans from the Slytherins.

'Budge up there, move along.'

'Hagrid!'

Ron and Hermione squeezed together, whilst Chloe moved further along next to Lavender so she wouldn't have to touch Ron, so Hagrid could have more space to join them.

'Bin watchin' from me hut,' said Hagrid, patting a large pair of binoculars round his neck. 'But it isn't the same as bein' in the crowd. No sign of the Snitch yet, eh?'

'Nope,' said Ron. 'Harry hasn't had much to do yet.'

'Kept outta trouble, though, that's somethin',' said Hagrid, raising his binoculars and peering skywards at the speck that was Harry.

Way up above them, Harry was gliding over the game, squinting about for some sign of the Snitch. It was one of the tactics Wood had suggested.

'Keep out of the way until you catch sight of the Snitch,' Wood had said, and Harry had seen more than enough Quidditch games in his life time to know that this was the smartest and most obvious thing to do.

Once a bludger had flown in his direction, but Fred Weasley knocked it out of the way.

'Alright there Harry?' he called out, as he aimed the bludger at Marcus Flint's head.

'Never better,' he grinned back.

'Slytherin in possession,' Lee was saying, 'Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasleys and Chaser Bell and speeds towards the – wait a moment – was that the Snitch?'

As the crowd rustled in anticipation, Adrian Pucey dropped the Quaffle, distracted by the gold fluttering around his ear. Harry saw it, and dived downwards excitedly towards the streak of gold. The Slytherin Seeker Terence Higgs had seen it as well, and neck and neck they hurtled after the Snitch. All the Chasers stopped to watch as they hung in mid air.

Harry was faster than Higgs – he could make out the little gold ball – he put on more speed –

WHAM! A roar of rage echoed from the Gryffindors below – Marcus Flint had purposely blocked Harry, and his broom span off course, with Harry holding on for dear life and the Slytherins howling in laughter.

'FOUL!' screamed the Gryffindors and James.

Madam Hooch spoke angrily to Flint and then ordered a free shot at the Gryffindor goal posts. But in all the confusion the Snitch had disappeared again.

Down in the stands Dean Thomas was yelling, 'Send him off, ref! Red card!'

'This isn't football, Dean,' Ron reminded him. 'You can't send people off in Quidditch – and what's a red card?'

'It doesn't matter what it is!' Chloe cried. 'They should just bloody well send him off!'

Hagrid was on Dean's side as well.

'They oughta change the rules; Flint coulda knocked Harry outta the air.'

Lee Jordan, as a Gryffindor, was finding it hard to express his own opinion as commentator.

'So – after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating –'

'Jordan!' growled Professor McGonagall. Behind her James chortled.

'I mean, after that open and revolting foul –'

'_Jordan, I'm warning you!_'

'All right, all right. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Spinnet, who puts it away neatly, and we continue play, Gryffindor still leading twenty to zero, and still in possession.'

When Harry dodged his next Bludger things started getting strange. His broom gave a sudden and frightening jerk. For a split second he thought he was going to fall. He gripped his broom tighter, supposing the Bludger must have knocked it.

It happened again. It was as if the broom was trying to knock him off. But since when did brooms knock their riders off? He tried to turn back to the Gryffindor goal posts, hoping to get Wood to call time out – then he realised his broom was completely out of control.

In the stands, Lavender Brown was the first to notice the strange occurrences.

'What's Harry doing?' she asked as Harry zigzagged backwards across the sky.

All the Gryffindor first years looked up.

'What the hell does he think he's doing?' Chloe mused loudly.

'Slytherin in possession – Flint with the Quaffle – passes Spinnet – passes Bell – hit hard in the face with a Bludger, hope it broke his nose – only joking Professor – Slytherin score – oh no…'

There were large boos from the Gryffindor end of the pitch.

'Dunno what he thinks he's doing,' Hagrid mumbled. He stared through his binoculars. 'If I didn't know better, I'd say he'd lost control of his broom… but he can't have…'

Suddenly, people all over were pointing up at Harry. His broom rolled over and over, with him only just holding on. Then the whole crowd gasped. Harry's broom had given a wild jerk and Harry swung off it. Chloe screamed and grabbed hold of Lavender and Dean who were either side of her. Harry was now dangling beneath it, holding on with only one hand.

Did something happen when Flint blocked him?' Seamus whispered.

'He hexed him! Flint hexed Harry!' Chloe yelled.

'Can't have,' Hagrid said, his voice shaking. 'Can't nothing interfere with a broomstick except powerful Dark magic – no kid could have done that to a Nimbus Two Thousand.'

At these words, Hermione seized Hagrid's binoculars, but instead of looking at Harry, she frantically scanned the crowd.

'What are you doing?' moaned Ron, grey faced.

'I knew it,' Hermione gasped. 'Snape – look.'

Ron grabbed the binoculars. Snape was in the middle of the stands opposite them. He had his eyes fixed on Harry and was muttering non-stop under his breath.

'Pass them,' Chloe said grabbing them off Ron without waiting for a reply. She looked through them, and there was Snape. She looked three rows above him, and there was James sitting next to Dumbledore, looking like he was going to be sick, running his fingers through his hair, with Dumbledore looking like he was reassuring him.

'He's doing something – jinxing the broom,' said Hermione.

'What should we do?' Chloe asked, passing the binoculars back to Ron.

'Leave it to me.'

Before Ron or Chloe could say another word, Hermione had disappeared. Ron turned the binoculars on Harry. His broom was vibrating so hard; it was almost impossible for him to hang on much longer. Everyone watched terrified, as the Weasleys flew up to try and pull Harry safely onto one of their brooms, but it was no good – every time they got near him, the broom would jump higher still. They dropped lower and circled beneath him, obviously hoping to catch him if he fell. Marcus Flint seized the Quaffle and scored five times with no one watching.

'Come on Hermione,' Ron muttered desperately. He looked at Chloe who had her face hidden behind her hands.

Hermione had fought her way across to the stand where Snape stood and was now racing long the row behind him; she didn't even stop to say sorry as she knocked Professor Quirrell head first into the row in front. Reaching Snape, she crouched down, pulled out her wand and whispered a few, well-chosen words. Bright blue flames shot out of her and onto the hem of Snape's robes.

It took about thirty seconds until Snape realised he was on fire. A sudden yelp told her she had done her job. Scooping the fire off him into a little jar in her pocket she scrambled back along the row – Snape would never know what had happened.

She was worried for a second that it might not have done the job, but she looked up at Harry and it was enough. He was suddenly able to climb back on to his broom.

'Chloe, Neville, you can look!' Ron said. Neville had been sobbing in Hagrid's jacket for the last five minutes, and Chloe was still hiding behind her hands.

Harry was speeding towards the ground when the crowd saw him clap his hand to his mouth – he hit the pitch on all fours.

'He's going to be sick!' Chloe cried out.

Harry coughed – and something gold fell into his hand.

'I've got the Snitch!' Harry shouted, waving it above his head, and the game ended in complete confusion.

Through Hagrid's binoculars, Chloe could see James, who still looked a little pale, was now roaring with laughter at his son, swallowing the Snitch.

'He didn't _catch_ it, he nearly _swallowed_ it,' Flint was still howling twenty minutes later, but it made no difference – Harry hadn't broken any rules and Lee Jordan was still happily shouting the result – Gryffindor had won one-hundred and seventy points to sixty. Harry had heard none of this, though. He was being made cup of strong tea back in Hagrid's hut, with Ron, Hermione and Chloe.

'I thought you nearly died!' Chloe snivelled.

'It was Snape,' Ron was explaining. 'We saw him. He was cursing your broomstick, muttering, he wouldn't take his eyes off you.'

'Rubbish,' said Hagrid, who hadn't heard a word of what was going on next to him in the stands. 'Why would Snape want to do a thing like that?'

'Because he hates us, and our dad,' Chloe said.

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other just as someone knocked on the door. Hermione got up and let James Potter in.

'Harry! Dumbledore said you might be here,' James said rushing over to his son. 'God, that game was a mess, what happened with your broom?'

'Snape was hexing it,' said Chloe.

'Snape?' James replied puzzled. 'Why would Snape do that? Especially right in front of Dumbledore, McGonagall and myself.'

'Because I found out something about him,' Harry said softly. 'He tried to get past the three-headed dog at Hallowe'en. It bit him. We think he was trying to steal whatever it's guarding.'

Hagrid dropped the teapot and James chuckled.

'How do you know about Fluffy?' he said.

'_Fluffy?_' all four students said.

'That thing has a name?' Chloe asked.

'Yeah – he's mine – bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub last year – I leant him to Dumbledore to guard the –'

James caught Hagrid's eye.

'Yes?' said Harry eagerly.

'That's enough,' James said seriously, before lightening up. 'So why don't you tell us about that spectacular catch of the Snitch, Harry?'

'But Snape's trying to steal it!' said Harry ignoring his father.

'Rubbish,' said Hagrid.

'Harry, Snape may not like you, but he's a Hogwarts teacher, he wouldn't attempt to kill a student,' James said.

'Then why did he trust try to kill Harry?' Hermione asked.

The afternoon's events had certainly changed her opinion about Snape.

'I know a jinx when I see one; I've read all about them! You've got to keep eye contact, and Snape wasn't blinking at all, I saw him!'

James shook his head, 'I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation for it.'

'Yeah,' Hagrid agreed. 'I don't know why Harry's broom acted like that, but Snape wouldn' try an' kill a student! Now listen to me, all four of yeh – yer meddlin' in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget that dog, an you forget what it's guardin', that's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicholas Flamel –'

'Aha!' Chloe cried out. James tried not to laugh.

'So there's someone called Nicholas Flamel involved, is there?'

Hagrid looked furious with himself and James let out a small laugh before covering it with a cough.

* * *

**EVERYONE REVIEW!**

**LEAVE ME LOVE!**

**I'm off to watch NSW slaughter QLD in State of Origin.**


End file.
